Esposados
by Tsukikusa
Summary: Harry y Draco son Aurores, pero no se llevan demasiado bien, así que Kingsley decide hacer algo al respecto. ¡Contenido para adultos eventualmente!
1. Chapter 1

**PARTE 1**

-¿P-Pero qué significa esto, Kingsley? – dijo Harry alzando la muñeca derecha, desconcertado. Con el brusco movimiento, otra muñeca que no era suya se alzó.

-¡Ouch! ¡Potter, con cuidadito! – Harry giró la cabeza, para mirar con espanto a quien había hablado. Draco Malfoy le devolvió una enfadada mirada, frotándose la dolorida muñeca de la que Harry había tirado. - ¿Y me puedes explicar qué narices es esto, Kingsley? – dicho esto, alzó su mano izquierda, repitiendo en movimiento que había hecho antes Harry, quien protestó esta vez.

-¡Malfoy, cuidado con tirar de la maldita muñeca! – Draco lo miró con odio, pero no dijo nada más. Se hizo el silencio mientras ambos Aurores miraban al Ministro de Magia, quien contemplaba la escena, entre divertido y preocupado. Por fin, después de unos segundos, decidió hablar.

-Malfoy. Potter. Voy a decir esto una vez y no me vais a hacer repetirlo. No quiero quejas, ni llantos, ni gritos. Y por favor, que no tenga que inmovilizaros con algún hechizo para que no os lancéis hacia mí… - Dicho esto, el Ministro se alejó unos pasos de ellos y sacó su varita amenazadoramente, para después proseguir.- Yo, y todos los malditos trabajadores del Ministerio, estamos HARTOS de vuestras estúpidas discusiones. Destrozáis paredes, mesas, puertas y todo lo que está a vuestro paso, solo con cruzaros ya empezáis a discutir… ¡Se acabó tanta tontería! Vais a estar esposados el uno al otro. Hasta que a mí me de la Real gana de liberaros. Vais a comer, dormir, ducharos e ir al baño juntos... Oh si, Malfoy, no pongas esa cara de espanto, de esta no te libras. Potter, mañana empiezas las vacaciones, así que estaréis así por lo menos hasta que acabe la semana. Malfoy, desde este momento estás de vacaciones con Potter durante siete días. Y quiero que os llevéis mejor cuando volváis.

Cuando Kingsley acabó de hablar, la habitación se llenó de los gritos de protesta de ambos Aurores, que rugían contra su superior. A ninguno se le entendía bien, pues las protestas de uno quedaban sofocadas por las del otro, y viceversa. En su empeño por gesticular para demostrar su enfado, tiraban el uno del otro, balanceándose peligrosamente cada vez, listos para caer al suelo en cualquier momento, aunque ninguno parecía darse cuenta. Al final, visto que el Ministro no parecía dispuesto a ceder, los gritos fueron bajando de tono, hasta que Malfoy acabó de quejarse gritando:

-¡Y definitivamente NO pienso hacer mis necesidades delante de Potter! ¡Prefiero que me mates! Mátame ahora mismo, o quítame esta mierda…- Suplicó desesperado, mientras tiraba de la esposa intentando romperla y deslizarla a través de la mano a partes iguales, inútilmente.

-¡Ey, ey, ey! ¡Quieres estarte quiero, Malfoy, me vas a romper la muñeca!

-Pues no era mala idea.- Dijo, dando un último tirón, que pilló a Harry desprevenido. La fuerza le hizo precipitarse contra el suelo, llevándose al rubio con él. Draco cayó de culo, maldiciendo todo lo que pudo, y Harry encima de él. Se irguió rápidamente, sentándose al lado de Malfoy, esperando a que este decidiera levantarse también. Pero éste se dejó caer al suelo, suspirando. – Kingsley, te juro que dejo que me revienten los riñones.- Dijo en tono tranquilo, como sentenciando lo inevitable. Seguía tumbado en el suelo, y tenía su mano derecha, la que no estaba esposada a Harry, en la frente, frotando su inminente dolor de cabeza.- Todo mi orgullo… A la basura… Mi intimidad, mi dignidad, mi todo…

Harry lo miraba gesticular dramáticamente, y a pesar de que le divertía la actitud de Malfoy, no podía estar más de acuerdo. Miró a Kingsley y asintió.

-Tiene razón, Ministro, no puedes hacernos esto.- El aludido sonrió, encantado de ver que la cosa ya iba funcionando, y dijo divertido:

-Veo que ya empezáis a poneros de acuerdo, así es como debe ser. Como recompensa, y para que a Malfoy no le dé un ataque al corazón, os doy veinte minutos al día de libertad. Diez a la mañana y diez a la noche. Las cadenas se rompen a las nueve de la mañana y de la noche, todos los días, hasta las nueve y diez. Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Más os vale estar cerca cuando el tiempo acabe, si no ambos os Apareceréis a mitad de camino, y no puedo garantizar que no os Escindáis. ¿Queda claro?

-Clarísimo.- Dijo el rubio sin moverse, todavía compungido.

-¿Potter?

-Sí, queda claro.

-Bien, pues os dejo solos para que os vayáis acostumbrado. Hasta dentro de una semana…¡Ah! Y nada de lanzaros maldiciones, las esposas llevan un escudo. Nos vemos.- Y dicho esto se fue, dejando a los dos Aurores solos, mirando al aire, aturdidos.

Ambos se quedaron callados durante un rato, hasta que Malfoy no lo aguantó más y se puso de pie, alzando a Potter con él.

-Bien, es hora de comprobar si ese "escudo" es de fiar.-Dijo mientras se sacudía la ropa.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Mal-?

-¡Furnunculus! –Gritó el rubio, sin dejarle terminar la frase. El hechizo salió despedido hacia Harry, pero rebotó contra una barrera invisible y salió despedido contra la pared.

-Muy gracioso Malfoy.

-¡Diffindo! –Volvió a gritar el aludido, sin prestar atención a Harry. Esta vez apuntó hacia la correa que unía las esposas, esperando poder cortarla, pero el escudo volvió a aparecer y el conjuro se desvaneció en el aire.

-Es obvio que no vamos a librarnos de esta…- Suspiró Potter.

-Oh, sí, ¿en serio Potter? ¿En que lo notas?- Le contestó el otro con el tono más sarcástico que pudo.

-Mira, Malfoy, esto ya va a ser bastante duro sin que tengas que estar metiendo baza, así que, ¿por qué no intentamos hacer lo que dijo Kingsley y acabamos cuanto antes?

-En tus sueños, Potter. Te voy a hacer la vida imposible, que lo sepas.

Harry suspiró apesadumbrado, esto iba a ser mucho más difícil de lo que parecía, si eso podía ser posible. Intentando contener las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo al rubio, decidió que lo mejor era tener paciencia, no iban a llegar a ningún lado si empezaban a pegarse o gritar. Comprobó la hora y vio que ya era tarde, tenía hambre y no quería quedarse en el despacho toda la noche, así que se giró hacia su nuevo compañero dispuesto a llegar a un acuerdo sobre dónde "vivir".

-Malfoy, ¿en tu casa o en la mía?

-¿Q-Qué? – Dijo el rubio, levantando la cabeza, sorprendido. Harry no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-¿Dónde vamos a vivir mientras estemos esposados?- La nueva pregunta pareció relajar a Malfoy, que se llevó su mano libre a la barbilla, pensativo. Al cabo de un rato, dijo:

-Pues hay un hotel a las fueras de la ciudad que…

-¿¡Qué! ¿Esperas que nos alojemos en un hotel dios sabe cuánto tiempo?

-Pues, Potter, ilumíname. No pienso meterte en la Mansión Malfoy si eso es lo que quieres. Mi madre vive allí, y no creo que le haga mucha gracia.

-No por dios… Vas a tener que venirte a Grimmauld Place.

-¿Esperas que viva contigo, Potter? En… En esa antigualla de casa… ¡Ni loco me meto ahí!

-Malfoy, mi casa no es una antigualla, tiene varios pisos y muchas habitaciones. No es una mansión, pero tampoco es un cuchitril. Además, no nos queda otra.- Harry enfatizó la última frase alzando la muñeca derecha y enseñándole a Draco las esposas que los unían. Malfoy lo miró horrorizado. Sabía que no quedaba más remedio que hacerle caso, pero aun así parecía reacio a aceptar.

-Ay dios, que cruz. E-Esta bien, Potter. Pero que sepas que solo lo hago para saber dónde vives y poder hacer cosas desagradables con tu casa cuando todo esto acabe.

-Sí, sí. Lo que tú digas. ¿Nos vamos?

-Que prisas. Primero quiero ir a mi casa y coger mis cosas.

-Está bien, está bien. Cuanto antes acabemos…

-Sí, sí…- Dicho esto agarró la mano de Potter y los Apareció en las puertas de la Mansión. Entró sin miramientos, tirando de Harry todo el rato, quien iba detrás procurando no llamar demasiado la atención. Subieron un tramo de escaleras y se metieron en la habitación del rubio.

Éste sacó una maleta de debajo de la cama y se puso a llenarla con toda la ropa de los cajones y armarios. Cuando llevaba un rato metiendo ropa sin parar y la maleta parecía no llenarse nunca, Harry supuso que llevaba un Hechizo de Extensión. A continuación Malfoy pasó al baño, y cogió lo que parecía una cantidad exagerada de botes de champú y cremas y más cosas que el moreno no logró distinguir demasiado bien. Cuando acabó, cerró la maleta y la colocó en el suelo. Dio un último vistazo a la habitación y asintió, satisfecho.

-¿Puedes enviarla a tu casa, Potter?

-Sí, ¿no va a meter nada más el Señor Marqués?

-No, estúpido Gryffindor, ya está todo.

Harry suspiró y dio unos toques con su varita en la maleta, que se esfumó en el aire y fue a parar al salón de su casa en Grimmauld Place.

-Ahora a explicarle esto a mi madre. – Suspiró Draco, volviendo a llevarse la mano a la frente. El dolor de cabeza ya había aparecido y amenazaba con reventarle la sien.- Tú déjame hablar a mí y estate callado.

Harry asintió, recordando a Narcissa Malfoy. La mujer era temible, y no quería hacerla enfadar más de la cuenta, así que siguió al rubio escaleras abajo, intentando camuflarse con las paredes. Draco le explicó a su madre lo que había pasado, aunque su versión de la historia implicaba que toda la culpa había sido de Harry y él había tenido que pagar el pato. Potter se debatió entre soltar alguna burrada o dejar que la madre del rubio se creyera la pantomima, y decidió que lo mejor era callarse y evitar más problemas.

-Está bien, querido. Ten cuidado.- Dijo Narcisa en cuanto Draco terminó de hablar.

-Sí, madre. Vendré a visitarte.- Dicho esto el rubio se inclinó y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Sí, pero no te olvides que mañana salgo de viaje.

-¿Vuelves en una semana, verdad? Pásalo bien.

-Gracias, querido. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Señora Malfoy.- Dijo Harry, intentando ser educado. La aludida lo miró con una expresión indescifrable y le contestó.

-Buenas noches, Señor Potter. Trate bien a mi hijo.

Harry evitó con todas sus fuerzas poner los ojos en blanco, y en lugar de eso hizo un gesto que esperaba fuera lo suficientemente parecido a una sonrisa como para que la mujer no le lanzara una maldición. Draco decidió que ya habían tenido bastante, así que salió por la puerta empujando a Potter con él, y lo llevó hasta la salida. Una vez fuera de las defensas mágicas de la Mansión, le dijo:

-Bueno, Potter. A tu casa pues.

-Marchando.- Dijo el aludido, y acto seguido agarró la mano de Draco y los Apareció en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Una vez a las puertas de la casa, modificó las defensas para que Malfoy pudiera entrar y le abrió la puerta.

-Adelante, siéntete cómodo y esas cosas.

-¡Ja! – Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del obtuso rubio, que miraba a todas partes, analizando la vivienda como si de ello dependiera su vida. Harry intentó descifrar que era lo que pasaría por la mente de Malfoy en ese momento, y esperaba que la impresión que daba la casa no fuera demasiado mala. Después de todo, se había encargado él mismo, con ayuda de Hermione, de remodelar paredes y habitaciones para quitarle el aire a mansión encantada, sustituyendo el grisáceo color de paredes y muebles, por unos más vivos y acogedores.

Malfoy pareció dispuesto a no decir una palabra, así que Harry supuso que la impresión no había sido demasiado mala. Iba a decir algo para romper el incómodo silencio que se había formado cuando llegó una voz del salón.

-¿Harry?- En seguida la reconoció como la voz de Hermione.

-¡Hermione! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo, dirigiéndose a la sala, mientras Malfoy lo seguía sin decir nada.

-¡Harry! – Sonrió la chica al verle entrar por la puerta. Después fijo su mirada en el rubio. Harry esperaba que se sorprendiera o gritara, o algo por el estilo, pero ella sonrió, divertida.- Veo que Kingsley ha puesto en marcha el plan _"Reconciliación"._

Harry la miró estupefacto, y no pudo evitar soltar un acusador:

-¿Tú sabías esto? ¿Y no me dijiste nada?

-Harry, es que Kingsley tiene razón. Ya es hora de que empecéis a comportaros como adultos y dejéis las rencillas de niños en el pasado. – Acto seguido dirigió su mirada a Malfoy. – Buenas noches, Draco.

-No muy buenas.

"_¿Draco?"_ ¿Harry había oído bien? ¿Hermione acababa de llamar _"Draco" _a Malfoy? Harry se quedó estupefacto, con la boca abierta, lanzando miradas a uno y a otra, intentando buscar una razón plausible de por qué su amiga llamaba tan familiarmente a Malfoy, y por qué éste no parecía molesto.

-Por dios, Harry. Yo también trabajo en el Ministerio, y ya son 2 años desde que empezamos. Draco y yo nos llevamos bien, ¿verdad?- Dijo esto último mirando al Malfoy, quien asintió con la cabeza, serio. Harry estaba seguro de que en el fondo se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, viendo como había reaccionado él mismo ante el descubrimiento.

-Potter, Potter. Deberías salir más del despacho entre caso y caso. Hablar con la gente y esas cosas. Se llama vida social.- Le dijo Malfoy.

-Igual si no salgo más es porque cierto rubio loco siempre aparece detrás de una esquina dispuesto a lanzarme alguna maldición. ¿Tienes idea de quién puede ser, _Draco_?- Harry se aseguró de pronunciar el nombre con el tono más pedante que pudo. Malfoy le lanzó una mirada que podría haberlo matado en el acto, y parecía dispuesto a decir algo cuando Hermione lo interrumpió.

-Está bien, chicos, ¡no empecéis! Harry, ¿te acuerdas qué día es hoy?

Harry la miró sorprendido. Estuvo a punto de contestar _"24 de Enero"_, pero supuso que la chica quería decir otra cosa, y se quedó pensando. No era el cumpleaños de nadie, ¿verdad? Y no había quedado en ir a cenar a casa de Ron… ¿Entonces? Harry le lanzó una mirada de disculpa y la chica suspiró.

-Harry, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza? Adromeda se va de viaje mañana, y tú te ofreciste encantado a cuidar de Teddy durante la semana que está fuera. Se supone que te iba a acompañar a ir a recogerlo, para despedirnos de Adromeda.

-¡Teddy!- Gritó el moreno, llevándose la mano libre a la frente. Con el asunto Malfoy se había olvidado completamente de su ahijado. Miró al rubio preocupado, se preguntaba si sería buena idea cuidar de Teddy con una mano esposada a Malfoy. Para su sorpresa, el rubio sonrío en cuanto oyó el nombre del niño y dijo:

-¡Así que Teddy se viene! Al menos él hará este infierno de vivir con el Elegido un poco más llevadero. La verdad es que también había pensado en ir a despedir a Adromeda, pero con este follón…

Harry se sintió entonces más idiota que nunca. La mandíbula se le escapó y quedó abierta, y no parecía querer cerrarse. Miraba a Malfoy como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes, y es que a parte del hecho de que conociera a Teddy y estuviera exponiendo su intención de _"haber pensado en ir a despedir a Adromeda",_ el rubio estaba sonriendo. Sonreía como Harry nunca lo había visto sonreír, una sonrisa amable, divertida, que iluminaba su cara y suavizaba sus facciones. Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de cuánto había cambiado el rubio a lo largo de los años. El pelo seguía igual de rubio e igual de fino y bien colocado, pero ahora en vez de echado hacia atrás, el flequillo le caía de izquierda a derecha, casi rozando el ojo, y lo llevaba un poco más largo. Las facciones de la cara eran menos puntiagudas, y su trabajo de Auror le había remarcado levemente los abdominales. Las piernas y los brazos eran largos y elegantes, al igual que sus dedos, pero aun seguía siendo dos centímetros más bajo que Harry.

-¿Harry?- Lo llamó Hermione sacándole de sus ensoñaciones. El moreno se giró hacia ella avergonzado, y un furioso sonrojo le cruzó el rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo. Malfoy lo miraba, intentando descifrar que era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, pero Harry apartó la mirada en seguida.

-Perdona, es que me sorprendió que…

-¿Qué ya no sea el niñato que conociste en Hogwarts y me lleve bien con mi familia?- Terminó Malfoy la frase por él, sonriendo sardónicamente. Harry se giró sorprendido, y pensó en decir que su sorpresa venía más de aspectos _"físicos"_ de cambio, pero se mordió la lengua, pensando lo raro que sonaría. En vez de eso, sonrío ampliamente y dijo:

-Me alegra que te guste Teddy. Será mejor que vayamos a por él cuanto antes, ¿no? – Dijo, mirando ahora para Hermione, que tenía una sonrisa que Harry no supo identificar, esta se levantó y dijo:

-Os espero allí.- Y dicho esto se Desapareció. Harry miró a Draco y este le devolvió la mirada. El moreno se fijó por primera vez en sus ojos grises, y descubrió que brillaban con cada matiz posible. _"No podían ser más bonitos"_, pensó mientras agarraba la mano de Malfoy y los llevaba a la casa de Andromeda. Sólo cuando llegaron apartó los ojos del rubio, para girarse de cara a la puerta, donde ya estaba Hermione, llamando.

Les abrió Andromeda, quien sonrío al verlos a todos allí.

-¡Pasad! ¡Pasad! Ya creí que os habíais olvidado de mí.- Dijo riendo, haciendo aspavientos con las manos para indicarles que podían entrar. – Draco hijo, ¡cuánto tiempo!

-Buenas noches, tía.- Le dijo este, y la abrazó cariñosamente con el brazo libre. Ella río y le devolvió el abrazo.

-¡Espero que tu madre lo tenga todo listo!

-Claro que sí, está deseando irse.- Le contestó el rubio, y fue entonces cuando Harry comprendió que Narcisa y Andromeda se iban juntas de viaje. Le inundó una cálida sensación por dentro al comprobar que las cosas se habían arreglado en la familia, y que los Black y los Malfoy se llevaban bien por fin. Cuando hubo intercambiado unas palabras con Draco, Adromeda se dirigió a Hermione, le dio un cálido abrazo, y se giró hacia Harry.

-Harry, cariño, ¿cómo estás? ¿Estás seguro de que no te importa quedarte con el diablillo ese?- Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Claro que no, sabes que me encanta.- Le contestó con cariño. Fue entonces cuando la mujer se fijó en las esposas que él y Draco llevaban. Harry le explicó rápidamente la situación, y cuando hubo acabado, Adromeda tuvo que sentarse para no caerse por culpa de la risa. Los miraba a ambos intermitentemente, y cuando parecía que ya se le había pasado, volvía a convulsionarse en carcajadas.

-P-Perdonadme, es que es tan surrealista.- Dijo cuando se calmó.- Bueno, ya es bastante tarde, así que no os entretengo más. Teddy está durmiendo ya, así que voy a por él.

Volvió al cabo de unos minutos con el niño de 5 años en brazos.

-¿Quién se ofrece a llevar a la bestia?- Dijo cuando hubo bajado las escaleras. Draco se adelantó y alzó los brazos para cogerlo. Lo colocó cuidadosamente con la cabeza en su hombro y le pasó el brazo libre por detrás para agarrarlo, de modo que Teddy quedó de espaldas a su abuela. El niño se medio despertó con el movimiento y abrazó a Malfoy.

-Primo Draco, buenos días.- Dijo en un somnoliento susurro antes de volver a dormirse. El pelo, que era violeta cuando apareció, se estaba volviendo rubio poco a poco. Draco sonrió y miró a Harry con suficiencia.

-El rubio le queda genial.- Harry le devolvió la sonrisa sin poder evitarlo, pensando lo bien que le sentaba al rubio esa sonrisa tan honesta, en comparación con la usual mueca de desprecio que le ponía siempre que se cruzaban. Para su sorpresa, Malfoy pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y giró la cabeza bruscamente, y a Harry le pareció ver como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. La visión de Draco colorado fue más de lo que pudo soportar, y también giró la cabeza. Se dirigió a Adromeda mientras notaba cómo el mismo se estaba poniendo colorado.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ya. Pásalo muy bien en el viaje.- Le dijo, dándole un último abrazo.

-Eso, Adromeda, buen viaje.- Le dijo Hermione, abrazándola también, mientras miraba a Harry con una sonrisa divertida.

-Hasta dentro de un mes, tía. Y ya sabéis, ¡a echar la cana al aire!

-¡Draco por dios!- Río Andromeda en respuesta a la alocada propuesta del rubio, mientras le daba un leve golpecito en el hombro. Malfoy tan solo río y se dio la vuelta, tirando de Harry con él, que lo miraba estupefacto, pero sin poder evitar reír también. Hermione los seguía, con una mano en la boca, intentando contener las carcajadas. Cuando estuvieron fuera de casa, Hermione les dijo:

-Bueno, ya es bastante tarde, así que me voy a casa. ¿Puedo dejaros solos sin que os tiréis de los pelos?

Harry le lanzó una mirada especulativa a Draco, y esté se la devolvió, divertido. Después de ver lo bien que se llevaba el rubio con Teddy y su abuela, a Harry se le quitaron todas las dudas. Además, la presencia del pequeño seguro que ayudaba a evitar más de una pelea.

-Claro, Hermione.

-Bueno, pero si pasa algo me llamáis enseguida. Cuidad de Teddy, y Harry, ¡no lo tengas todo el día jugando a la consola!- Harry no pudo más que reír ante la advertencia. La verdad es que le encantaban los juegos Muggles, y solía jugar con Teddy durante horas cuando estaba con él, ya que al pequeño parecían gustarle tanto como a él.

-Lo intentaré.- Mintió. Hermione le lanzó una mirada que mostraba que no se creía una palabra.

-Bueno, pues me voy entonces. Hasta mañana chicos.

-¡Hasta mañana!- Contestaron Harry y Draco a la vez. Hermione rió y se Desapareció.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos también.- Dijo, agarrando la mano del rubio y llevándolos a casa. Dejaron las cosas de Teddy en su habitación y Draco lo acostó, acto seguido Harry le enseñó la casa al nuevo inquilino, explicándole brevemente cada cosa. Cuando terminaron la ruta, el estómago le rugía con bastante fuerza, y supuso que Malfoy también tendría hambre, así que se dirigió a la cocina, dispuesto a preparar algo. Abrió la nevera y observó críticamente lo que había dentro. En seguida se dio cuenta de que Hermione la había aprovisionado con montones de comida, seguramente pensando en el pobre Teddy, ya que Harry pocas veces comía en casa y su nevera destacaba por estar casi siempre vacía. Analizó la variedad de ingredientes que había y decidió qué hacer. Sacó lo que necesitaba y abrió un armario para comprobar con alivio que tenía espaguetis. Se giró hacia Malfoy y le preguntó:

-¿Tienes hambre? ¿Te gusta la pasta?

Malfoy lo miró desconfiado durante un rato, pasando la mirada de él al paquete de espaguetis que tenía en la mano, para finalmente decir:

-¿Sabes cocinar, Potter?

-Sé hacer alguna que otra cosa, sí. Solía tener un elfo doméstico que me ayudaba con estas cosas, pero no me sentía bien teniéndolo aquí solo, así que lo mandé a Hogwarts. Desde entonces cocino yo, más o menos.

-Típico de ti, mandar a un elfo a Hogwarts porque te da pena. –le reprochó el rubio. Y a continuación añadió: - Me gusta la pasta, más te vale hacer algo decente. No quiero morir de inanición.

-Tranquilo, es mi especialidad. – Y dicho esto se puso a preparar la cena. Intentaba preparar espaguetis carbonara, pero fue un poco difícil debido a que Kingsley le había esposado la mano derecha, y le costaba moverla a pesar de que Draco intentaba seguir sus movimientos para no molestarle, pero al final consiguió acabar sin mucho apuro, a pesar de que los champiñones quedaron cortados de forma extraña.

Acto seguido puso la mesa y sirvió los platos, se sentaron uno al lado del otro, en una mesa alta que había en el centro de la cocina. A Hermione le había gustado al verla en unas revistas Muggle, y a Harry le resultaba cómodo sentarse en los taburetes. En cuanto hubo empezado a comer, el moreno decidió que preparar espaguetis había sido mala idea. Primero intentó comerlos con la mano izquierda, pero se le escurrían, y antes de cambiar el tenedor a la derecha, decidió que iba a aprender a usar la mano izquierda en un futuro, por si acaso. Malfoy se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba y lo miraba divertido, mientras él no tenía ningún problema ya que Kingsley le había esposado la mano izquierda.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué Shaklebot esposó mi mano derecha y no la tuya?

-Los Malfoy tenemos esa suerte innata.

-Ya, claro…- Se quejó Harry, mientras tiraba de la mano izquierda del rubio para llevarse un bocado a la boca. Malfoy hizo una mueca y siguió comiendo. - ¿Está bueno? – Le preguntó Harry sin poder evitarlo, mientras observaba cómo Draco se llevaba bocado tras bocado a la boca. Se dijo con todas sus fuerzas que la visión no era encantadora y los labios de Malfoy del color y la grosura perfectos para besarlos, como tampoco pensó que eso era lo que quería hacer. El rubio lo miró cuando le hizo la pregunta, y antes de contestar se lamió el labio superior, haciendo que un furioso sonrojo cruzara el rostro de Harry, que giró la cabeza enseguida y se puso a empujar los espaguetis de su plato intentando no pensar en nada. Draco se tomó su tiempo en contestar, mirando a Harry con una expresión indescifrable.

-Está muy rico, Potter. Me sorprende que sepas hacer algo más que lanzarte en frente de maldiciones e intentar suicidarte a cada rato.

-Gracias.- Dijo Harry riendo, extrañamente feliz por el cumplido.- Pero no intento suicidarme, solo intento proteger a la gente, ya sabes, que nadie salga herido…

-Lazándote en medio sin ningún hechizo de protección. Eso se llama suicidio lo mires por donde lo mires.- Le respondió, señalándolo acusadoramente con el tenedor. El moreno bajó la mirada avergonzado, sin poder negar las palabras de Malfoy, la verdad es que siempre le había gustado más actuar que pararse a pensar. Olvidándose por un momento de las esposas, se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza, en un gesto que solía hacer bastante a menudo cuando estaba nervioso. El movimiento pilló desprevenido a Draco, que se precipitó desde su taburete hacia Harry y lo empujó hacia atrás. Éste intento agarrarse a la mesa, pero se resbaló y a falta de respaldo se vio tirado en el suelo, con Malfoy encima de él. Sus manos estaban apoyadas en el pecho de Harry, y lo miraba sin pestañear, asombrado por la caída.

Él también había entrado en una especie de shock. Miraba al rubio con una mezcla de susto y expectación. Notaba el cuerpo de Draco pegado al suyo, y de repente empezó a notar cómo le subía la temperatura, especialmente en las partes en contacto con el otro. Malfoy no parecía dispuesto a moverse, y después de un rato de mirarse sin atreverse a decir nada, Harry se dio cuenta de que tenía apresado al rubio con su brazo. Lo había agarrado durante la caída para evitar que se hiciese daño, y no lo había soltado desde entonces. Lo apartó rápidamente en cuanto se dio cuenta, mientras notaba como la cara se le ponía roja por momentos.

Malfoy pareció salir de su trance cuando sintió el movimiento de Harry y se puso en pie enseguida, ayudándolo a levantarse a él también.

-P-Perdona, es una manía…- Se disculpó cuando estuvieron sentados otra vez.

-Lo sé. Y acaba de cenar de una vez, ¿quieres? Tengo sueño, y se te va a enfriar.

Al oír la palabra _"sueño"_ Harry se dio cuenta de que él también estaba agotado. Había sido un día largo y extraño, y le entraron unas ganas locas de tirarse en la cama y descansar. El pensamiento lo llevó a darse cuenta de que iba a tener que dormir con Malfoy. Dormir en la misma cama, al lado de Malfoy. Cerró esa línea de pensamientos antes de que llegara a lugares que no estaba muy seguro de querer descubrir, y se concentró en la comida, dándose cuenta que Draco estaba esperando a que terminara.

Cuando acabó, recogió rápidamente los platos y los limpió y guardó con un toque de varita. Por suerte no le resultaba tan difícil hacer conjuros con la mano izquierda, aunque los platos se tambalearon peligrosamente al rozar el borde del mueble donde iban colocados.

-Bueno, será mejor que cojamos tus cosas y… ¿nos acostemos? – Un segundo después de hacer esa pregunta, a Harry le dieron ganas de pegarse cabezazos contra la pared. Malfoy elevó una ceja y lo miró con una media sonrisa.

-Claro, Potter, vamos a acostarnos juntos.- Dijo en tono de burla. Harry se sonrojó y decidió que lo mejor era no decir nada, por miedo a soltar otra estupidez. Se acercó al salón y levitó la maleta de Malfoy hasta su habitación. Una vez dentro, el rubio colocó la maleta en un rincón y se puso a rebuscar hasta sacar un pijama verde oscuro, casi negro. Sin previo aviso, se puso a cambiarse, Harry se quedó estupefacto mirando la pálida piel de la espalda de Draco. Siguió la línea de su cuello bajando despacio por toda la longitud, hasta llegar a… El moreno se giró bruscamente. El corazón le iba a mil, y esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que Malfoy no se hubiera dado cuenta de su escrutinio. Cuando se hubo calmado se puso a mirar casualmente por la habitación, como buscando algo, intentando no darse cuenta de que el rubio se estaba cambiando de pantalones. _"Y definitivamente NO estoy pensando que Malfoy tiene un culo que quita el hipo. No, no, no, no, no, no."_ Pensó.

-¿Potter? – Harry dio un respingo ante la mención de su nombre y se giró sorprendido. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Draco había acabado y lo estaba mirando especulativamente. - ¿Vas a dormir así?

Harry miró hacia abajo viendo que aun llevaba las ropas de Auror.

-No, claro que no.- Acto seguido se acercó a un armario y sacó los pantalones de chándal y la camiseta que usaba para dormir. Enseguida se sintió avergonzado de usar ese tipo de ropa frente al elegante pijama de Malfoy, pero definitivamente no tenía nada para igualar al rubio, así que se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a cambiarse. Se quitó la capa, y cuando fue a sacar la manga derecha se dio cuenta de que no podía por culpa de las esposas. Se preguntó cómo lo habría hecho Malfoy, y visto que él no conocía ningún conjuro para arreglarlo sin partir la capa a la mitad, se decidió a preguntarle.

-Mmmhh, estooo… ¿Malfoy?- El aludido, que había estado de espaldas todo el rato, se giró para ver a Harry con cara de circunstancias y la capa colgando tan solo del brazo esposado. Suspiró y sacó su varita.

-En serio, Potter, parece mentira que siendo quieres eres no seas capaz de hacer un simple hechizo como este.- Dicho esto, movió levemente su varita y la ropa se escurrió por la muñeca de Harry como si fuera agua y cayó al suelo completamente intacta.

-¿Siendo quién soy?- Dijo Harry, intentado sonar casual, aunque la afirmación de Malfoy le había dolido extrañamente. Nunca se había sentido orgulloso de ser quien era, ya que se debía a la muerte de muchas personas, entre ellas sus padres. Sacudió la cabeza apesadumbrado al recordar todo lo que había pasado, mientras se quitaba el jersey.

-No es que te considerara gran cosa cuando íbamos a Hogwarts. Ver tu cara hacía que me enfadara, e igual te tenía un poquito de envidia, pero me parecía estúpido que por llevar una cicatriz todo el mundo se creyera que eras increíble, cuando ni siquiera sabías hacer una poción al derecho…- Contestó Malfoy mientras le ayuda a desprenderse de la prenda. Harry lo escuchaba atentamente.- Bueno, dejando de lado mis celos de niño, el caso es que al final lo conseguiste.

Dicho esto se quedó un momento callado, y lo miró a los ojos. Harry le devolvió la mirada sin poder apartar sus ojos de los grises.

-Me salvaste de la habitación en llamas, a pesar de lo imbécil que había sido momentos antes, y de que todo fuera culpa mía. Y después fuiste derecho a acabar con Quien No Debe Ser Nombrado… Así que, sí, Potter. Puedo meterme contigo por no saber hacer un hechizo tan simple como este.- Dijo finalmente, añadiéndole a la última parte un tono más relajado, mientras le desprendía de la última capa de ropa que llevaba. Harry cogió la camiseta con la que iba a dormir y le dijo:

-Tuve muchísima ayuda, nunca lo habría conseguido sin Hermione o sin Ron.- Se paró un momento y miró a Malfoy con fijeza, como queriendo remarcar lo que iba a decir.- Y nunca lo habría conseguido sin ti.

Malfoy lo miró sorprendido, pero se rió y dijo:

-Venga ya, Potter, no hace falta que seas considerado solo por qué-

-No estoy siendo considerado. Te negaste a reconocernos cuando estábamos en la Mansión, y eso nos dio tiempo, y ya sé que no lo hiciste adrede, pero fue gracias a tu varita que pude acabar con Voldemort.

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza y le ayudó a colocarse la camiseta. Harry acabó de vestirse en silencio, deseando no haber sacado el tema, no era algo agradable de recordar, y todos habían cometido muchos errores. Por segunda vez en menos de media hora, le dieron ganas de aporrearse contra la pared, a ver si se le pasaban las ganas de ponerse en situaciones comprometidas. "_Igual me quedo tonto y así ya no tengo que preocuparme por co-"._

-¡Potter! – Lo llamó Malfoy, sacudiéndole levemente el hombro, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Que eres imbécil, y tengo sueño…- Le dijo mientras lo arrastraba hacia la cama. Se tumbaron el uno al lado del otro, mirando hacia el techo. Harry estaba demasiado nervioso para dormirse, pero Draco parecía más dispuesto. Al cabo de un rato su respiración se fue haciendo más sueva y acompasada, y Harry supuso que ya estaba dormido. Pasó un rato más y Malfoy se giró hacia el lado del moreno, de forma que éste pudo apreciar su hermosa figura. – Y gracias.

Harry dio un respingo cuando lo oyó hablar, y se giró sorprendido hacia Draco. ¿Le había dado las gracias? No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, sí que habían cambiado las cosas con el tiempo. Decidiendo que definitivamente Malfoy ya se había dormido, se dedicó a contemplar su rostro durmiente. No pudo evitar fijarse en la dulce expresión que tan pocas veces podía ver cuando estaba despierto, y en las largas pestañas que se movía de vez en cuando contra su mejilla, y en los mechones de pelo que le caían por delante de la cara y se deslizaban por el cuello... Le dieron ganas de apartarlos con la mano, pero se contuvo. _"Es injusto que esté tan guapo cuando duerme", _pensó Harry mientras se le cerraban los ojos y él también caía en un profundo sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTE 2**

Cuando despertó al día siguiente en seguida pudo notar una fuerte sensación de calidez en todo el cuerpo, y algo haciéndole cosquillas en la mejilla. Abrió levemente los ojos y pudo ver una cabellera rubia explayada sobre su cama, y un cuerpo entrelazado con el suyo. _"¡Malfoy!" _pensó, acordándose de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. Hizo ademán de moverse, pero el rubio lo atraía hacia sí, abrazándolo. También se dio cuenta de que él mismo tenía al rubio agarrado por la cintura, y sus piernas estaban mezcladas de tal forma que no podía distinguir exactamente cómo.

Contuvo el aliento por unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer, pero el hecho era que se sentía tan a gusto así que volvió a cerrar los ojos, sin pensar en nada más, y se durmió otra vez.

Lo despertaron por segunda vez unas voces que hablaban en susurros. Lo primero que notó antes de abrir los ojos era que Draco ya no estaba abrazo a él.

-Venga, Teddy, sáltale encima a ver si así se despierta y nos hace el desayuno.

-¿Crees que nos hará crepes?

-Si se las pides seguro que sí.

Después de oír eso, Harry sintió un fuerte peso en su pecho, y abrió los ojos bruscamente, para ver a Teddy sentado en su barriga, dando botes arriba y abajo, mientras le daba palmadas en el pecho con las manos.

-¡Tío Harry! ¡Tío Harry!

-B-Buenos días…- Contestó aun medio dormido.

-¡Draco dijo que quiere desayunar crepes! ¿Nos las preparas?

-… ¿Draco dijo eso? ¿No serías tú?- Le contestó Harry, pinchándole con el dedo en la barriga. Teddy rió, y Malfoy, que se había sentado en la cama y los miraba, dio un respingo. El moreno lo miró durante un momento, preguntándose por qué tendría esa cara de sorpresa, y entonces se dio cuenta de que lo había llamado por su nombre. No pudo evitar reír levemente, mientras se levantaba también.- Está bien, hagamos crepes pues.

Teddy bajó de un salto y Harry y Draco lo siguieron, ya estaban escaleras abajo cuando se le ocurrió preguntar.

-¿Y se puede saber qué hora es?

-Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni i-.

A Malfoy no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase, pues en ese momento las esposas emitieron un destello y se soltaron. Se miraron durante un segundo, y Draco se fue alejando lentamente hacia atrás, con un brazo en alto y señalando con el dedo a Harry, quien lo miraba asustado, sin saber qué iba a hacer el rubio ahora. Entonces Malfoy dijo amenazadoramente:

-Potter… ¡El baño de arriba es mío!- Y dicho esto se fue escaleras arriba rápidamente, dejando a Harry a cuadros. Soltó una buena carcajada y se dirigió al baño de abajo, dispuesto a darse una ducha, mientras invocaba ropa limpia con un _"Accio"_.

-¡Teddy! Espera en el salón, que ahora vamos.- Le dijo a su ahijado antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¡Vale! ¡Pero rápido!– Le contestó éste.

Harry acabó enseguida, sabiendo que tenían poco tiempo, y se fue a esperar a Malfoy a la cocina, mientras empezaba a preparar el desayuno. El rubio llegó al cabo de un rato, a medio vestir, y se colocó al lado de Harry mientras se abotonaba la camisa. Un segundo después de que llegara, las esposas se juntaron de nuevo.

-Diez minutos pasan muy rápido.- Dijo Draco mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, intentando colocarse el pelo, que no le había dado tiempo a secar. Harry soltó una risita, imaginando la ingente cantidad de tiempo que se pasaría el rubio en el baño en condiciones normales.

Dejó de reír y dio un respingo cuando Malfoy sacudió la cabeza a los lados, salpicando a Harry en el proceso.

-¡Ey!- Protestó, quitándose las gafas y secándolas en la camiseta, a la vez que ocultaba el furioso sonrojo que le había inundado el rostro, y es que el movimiento de Draco había provocado que Harry se fijara en lo bien que le quedaba el pelo mojado, y también en cómo algunas gotas se le escurrían por el cuello para seguir piel abajo, ocultas por la camisa.

-Menos reír y más cocinar, Potter.

-Eso, eso, ¡menos reír y más cocinar, Potter!- Dijo Teddy, que había entrado en la cocina, y miraba a Harry con una sonrisa, mientras imitaba la voz de Malfoy y ponía los brazos en jarras. Eso y el platino color de pelo que llevaba desde ayer, le hacían parecerse demasiado a Draco.

Malfoy lo miró con una sonrisa, y Harry sacudió la cabeza aparentando resignación, pero no pudo evitar soltar una risita tonta. Acabó de hacer las tortitas y sentó a Teddy en una de las banquetas, para luego prepararse un café. Le sirvió un zumo al pequeño y le peguntó al rubio:

-¿Zumo de naranja, té o café?

-Café por Dios. Debería ser ilegal levantarse tan temprano.

Harry lo miró alzando una ceja, pero no dijo nada, aunque supo perfectamente que Malfoy captaba el significado. Aun así, mientas llenaba las dos tazas y se sentaban, le dijo:

-Bueno, si quieres puedes dormir ahora un rato, no saldremos hasta más tarde.

Malfoy abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-¿Salir? ¿A dónde?

Teddy por su parte dejó de atacar su crepe para mirar a Harry con una sonrisa.

-¡Yay! ¿A dónde vamos a ir, tío Harry?

-Pues… La verdad es que no había pensado en nada. ¿Te apetece ir a algún sitio, Teddy?

-¡Al Acuario! –Respondió el pequeño sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Harry y Draco se lo quedaron mirando, sorprendidos.

-¿Acuario?- Preguntó Malfoy.

-¡Sí! Hermione me estuvo hablando de los Acuarios Muggles. ¡Tienen un montón de peces! ¡Quiero ver los tiburones!- Le respondió el pequeño dando saltitos en el asiento. El rubio puso los ojos en blanco ante la mención de "muggles", pero no dijo nada. Harry por su parte se quedó sopesando la posibilidad, y después de decidir que no había ningún problema en dar una vuelta por allí, contestó.

-Está bien, iremos al Acuario.- Teddy soltó un _"¡Yuju!"_ y siguió comiendo. Harry cogió una crepe del centro de la mesa y comió también. Draco lo imitó, no muy contento con la perspectiva de pasar tiempo en un sitio Muggle.

Acabaron de desayunar y como aun era temprano decidieron quedarse un rato en casa. Teddy tiró de la manga de Harry señalando hacia el salón, con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-Tío Harry, vamos a jugar, ¡a jugar!

Harry imitó la sonrisa traviesa del pequeño y asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería. Miró a Malfoy divertido y le comentó.

-Al pequeñajo le encantan los juegos Muggles, ¿podrás soportarlo?

-…Esto es un complot contra mi persona, me queréis matar del disgusto, ¿es eso no? Potter, me niego a participar en juegos Muggles, y me niego más a ver cómo jugáis a juegos Muggles…

-Está bien, está bien. Pero te van a dar ganas de unirte. Ya verás.

-En tus sueños…

Harry rió y mientras se adentraban en el salón se le ocurrió una cosa.

-Si quieres puedes leer algo mientras. Tengo una habitación llena de libros, Hermione me los trae cuando los acaba de leer, porque en su casa ya no le caben más. ¿Quieres ir a echar un vistazo?

-Esa es la idea más inteligente que has tenido en… Bueno, que has tenido.

Harry rió y lo condujo a la "biblioteca" mientras Teddy preparaba la consola. Malfoy se quedó ensimismado durante un rato recorriendo las estanterías a rebosar de libros de toda clase, de los cuales Harry no conocía… Ninguno en realidad. Cogió uno de tapa oscura que Harry no supo distinguir, pues estaba escrito en otro idioma, y los llevó de vuelta a la sala, mientras el moreno lo miraba asombrado.

-¿Sabes alemán?

-Sí.- Contestó escuetamente el rubio, mientras se concentraba en observar la austera portada del libro como si contuviera algo fascinante. Si Harry no lo conociera, habría jurado que intentaba ser modesto. ¿Cuántas lenguas más le habrían enseñado de pequeño? Le volvió a sorprender lo poco que conocía en realidad de su antiguo archienemigo, y se preguntaba cuántas cosas más sabría Draco, cuántas lenguas, cuánta historia… Sacudió la cabeza para obligarse a dejar de pensar en él.

Cuando volvieron al salón Teddy los esperaba sentado en el sofá, con la televisión encendida y la maquinaria enchufada. Harry se sentó a su lado derecho, y Malfoy al lado de Harry. Sin decir una palabra y sin levantar la vista a la pantalla que tenía enfrente, abrió el libro y se puso a leer, mientras se recostaba cómodamente en el sofá.

-Draco es un aburrido.- Se quejó el pequeño, mientras ponía morritos.- Yo quería que jugara con Harry.

-Ni loco juego a eso.- Le contestó el aludido sin levantar la vista. Teddy se cruzó de brazos, mientas su pelo cambiaba a pelirrojo. Harry se rió, pensando que su ahijado era demasiado listo, ¡cómo sabía lo poco que le gustaba a Malfoy el pelo rojo! Era obvio que lo hacía para fastidiarlo. Draco le lanzó una mirada y puso los ojos en blanco, pero no dijo nada. Teddy decidió ignorarlo y se concentró en Harry.

-Toma, quiero que juegues a este, ya lo puse.- Le dijo pasándole el mando.

-¿Pero no quieres jugar conmigo?

Teddy sacudió la cabeza y se subió a su colo. Harry pasó las manos por encima de su cabeza y lo rodeó con los brazos. Se acercó un poco a Malfoy para poder mover la mano derecha con algo de libertad, y sus piernas quedaron pegadas, se preguntó si al rubio le importaría, pero este no hizo ademán de moverse así que Harry se quedó así.

Apuntó con el mando a la pantalla e inició el juego.

-¡Vamos a ello! – Exclamó divertido, mientras Teddy lo coreaba.

-¡Tío Harry tu puedes!

Cuando llevó un rato jugando, el moreno comenzó a pensar que, definitivamente, no podía. El juego, que parecía fácil en un principio, se volvía cada vez más complicado. No solo tenías que saltar distancias demasiado largas y matar malos. De vez en cuando debías agitar el dichoso mando, y soplar, y rodar al vacío para saltar en el último momento. A eso se le añadían suelos que iban cayendo a su paso, plataformas que giraban y fases donde ibas montado en un vagón que iba a una velocidad de vértigo.

Harry se quedó atascado en una fase, no hacía más que caer y caer y caer al vacío. Teddy se lo pasaba en grande viendo como moría, riendo cada vez, pero el moreno se estaba exasperando. Daba saltos en el sofá o se recostaba hacia atrás, frustrado, para luego volver a ponerse tieso por la tensión.

-Tío Harry, ¡eres muy malo!- Se rió Teddy.

-¡Este juego es imposible! –Se quedó el aludido, cuando ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas vidas había gastado.- Cómo quieren que salte ahí si están esos pinchos arriba, ¡a ver!

Teddy soltó una carcajada, y Harry un bufido, dispuesto a intentarlo otra vez.

-¿Eres un mono?- Preguntó Malfoy de repente con voz sarcástica, alzando la vista del libro.

-Bueno, yo diría que más bien es un gorila.

-Lo que sea. Pero llevas media hora para pasarte esa… cosa. ¿Te puede un triste invento Muggle, Harry Potter?

Harry rió por lo bajo.

-¿Quieres intentarlo tú, ya que tanto sabes? Supongo que un, ¿Cómo era? _"Triste invento Muggle" _no será demasiado problema para ti.

Malfoy lo miró durante un buen rato, sopesando la idea.

-Vamos, primo Draco. ¡Inténtalo tú!- Lo animó Teddy.

Draco cerró el libro y le tendió la mano a Harry, que le pasó el mando y le explicó rápidamente los controles. Malfoy se estuvo moviendo un rato para acostumbrarse y cuando creyó que ya lo entendía más o menos bien, comenzó la fase dónde la había dejado Harry.

El resultado fue el mismo durante los primeros intentos. A Draco le costó al principio calcular bien las distancias y los saltos, aunque le cogió el truco enseguida, pero al llegar a la parte en la que Harry estaba atascado, Malfoy moría también. Al moreno le divertía enormemente ver la cara de concentración del otro, y la desesperación y el enfado.

-Jolín, sois muy malos. Mira, primo, lo que tienes que hacer cuando llegas a esa parte, es saltar menos. No calques el botón "1" y espera hasta estar en el borde del raíl, ya verás.

-Si tanto sabes, ¿por qué no lo haces tú, tío listo?

-¡Por qué es divertido ver como perdéis! Aunque esta fase ya me está empezando a aburrir… ¡Ya verás, prueba así!

Draco lo intentó de nuevo, y la segunda vez que probó el método de Teddy, consiguió pasar de esa parte. Harry dio una palmada de alegría y el pequeño rio contento. Draco siguió concentrado en la fase y al cabo de un rato la acabó. Suspiró aliviado y le tiró el mando a Harry mientras se recostaba en sofá.

-Cómo se aburren los Muggles para hacer estas cosas…

-Te dije que acabarías jugando.- Le contestó Harry divertido, Malfoy le lanzó una mirada desafiante.

-Solo lo hice por compasión, era demasiado triste ver cómo perdías una y otra vez…

-Sí, sí, lo que tu digas.

-Ahora cállate, Potter, que la cosa esa me agotó y quiero dormir un poco antes de que nos vayamos al sitio infernal ese.

-Acuario.

-Lo que sea.-Dijo, y acto seguido cerró los ojos.

Harry siguió con el juego, y al cabo de un rato notó como Draco se escurría del sofá y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Sonrió levemente mientras notaba la respiración tranquila y acompasada del rubio, y procuró no moverse demasiado por miedo a despertarlo. Dejó de prestarle atención al juego por un momento y se concentró en la sensación que le producía la presencia de Draco. No habían pasado casi un día juntos, pero Harry se daba cuenta de lo mucho que se estaba esforzando el otro para hacer las cosas más llevaderas. Apenas se quejaba, y se dejaba llevar por el moreno sin oponer resistencia alguna, excepto los comentarios mordaces que lo caracterizaban, pero incluso eso empezaba a parecerle encantador a Harry.

Le parecía mentira lo poco que le había costado acostumbrarse a la presencia de Malfoy, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que se llevaban hacía apenas dos días atrás, pero ahora incluso el pequeño gesto de la cabeza del rubio apoyada en su hombro le mandaba corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. Definitivamente había algo raro en él, y lo peor de todo es que en fondo le gustaba el cambio.

Teddy lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones, diciendo algo sobre el juego que Harry no llegó a entender. Aparcó los extraños pensamientos que estaba teniendo y se concentró en la pantalla. Pasó un buen rato hasta que Harry decidió que ya iba siendo hora de prepararse. Necesitarían algo de la mañana y toda la tarde para visitar el Acuario entero. Se lo dijo a Teddy y éste enseguida apagó todos los artefactos eléctricos y subió pitando a su habitación, dispuesto a cambiarse.

Harry se giró hacia Draco. Le daba pena despertarle, pues estaba seguro de que la cara durmiente del rubio era la cosa más hermosa que había visto la humanidad, pero alzó la mano izquierda apartando un mechón de pelo de la cara del rubio y colocándoselo detrás de la oreja.

-Draco, despierta.- Le susurró. El rubio frunció el ceño y se movió ligeramente, sin acabar de despertarse. Harry posó la mano en su mejilla y le dio un leve pellizco.- Draco, que nos vamos.

-¿Mmmh?- Le respondió, abriendo por fin los ojos, y parpadeando mientras lo miraba con ojos nublados, como intentando ubicar donde estaba. Harry le sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Es hora de irse.

-¿Qué?- Dijo el rubio, despertándose por fin. Al darse cuenta de la postura en la que estaba se puso tieso de golpe, llevándose la mano libre a la cabeza para colocarse el pelo.

-Nos vamos al Acuario.

-Ah. Cierto, el sitio ese… Acompáñame al baño Potter, quiero peinarme como es debido.

El aludido lo siguió, y observó cómo Draco se acomodaba el pelo utilizando la varita y el peine a la vez, pensando si eso surtiría efecto en su maraña de pelos.

-Ni lo sueñes, Potter. Dudo que la magia negra consiga que tu pelo luzca bien.- Le dijo Malfoy como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento. Harry se llevó la mano a la cabeza, como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso o pensando.

-Me lo temía.- Dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero así estoy bien, me da un aire rebelde irresistible.

Dijo esto último con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras hacía aspavientos. Draco soltó una casi imperceptible risita ante la broma, y a continuación dejó el cepillo en la pileta. Fue en ese momento en el que Harry se dio cuenta de que el baño estaba lleno de cosas de Malfoy. Podía ver los caros champús y las cremas e incluso juraría que había toallas que no eran suyas.

-Veo que te has adueñado del baño de arriba.

-Sí. Ahora es mío, Potter.

Harry rio, incapaz de enfardarse con él por eso, y viendo que Draco ya había acabado de peinarse, se dirigió a su habitación. Una vez allí invocó con la varita una bandolera negra y una cartera con dinero Muggle que guardaba para ocasiones como esta. Después se dirigió a la habitación de Teddy.

El pequeño estaba atándose los cordones cuando llegaron.

-¿Listo, renacuajo?

-¡Listo!- Dijo, pegando un salto y agarrando la mano de Harry.

-Hoy hace bastante frío así que abrígate bien.- Teddy se giró hacia el armario obediente y sacó un anorak Muggle de color azul oscuro. Harry le ayudó a colocárselo y acto seguido le encasquetó una bufanda alrededor del cuello. Cuando estuvo satisfecho, se giró hacia Malfoy.- Será mejor que te pongas un jersey.

-Sí, papá Harry.- Le respondió el otro, con una sonrisa burlona de las suyas, acto seguido invocó un jersey blanco de lana, de cuello vuelto. Cuando se lo puso Harry tuvo que contenerse para no abrir la boca del susto, ¿cómo podía quedarle tan bien? Sacudió la cabeza y lo imitó, invocando lo que consideró un _"cutre jersey que no podía ni hacerle sombra a la perfección del otro". _

Bajaron a la entrada, y Teddy iba hablando con Draco, intentando convencerle de que el Acuario le iba a gustar, pero el otro no daba el brazo a torcer, y seguía repitiendo que nada que hicieran los Muggles lo sorprendería.

-Es más,- añadió- dudo que Potter consiga llevarme a algún sitio que me impresione aunque lo intente con todas sus fuerzas.

Harry se detuvo de golpe y se giró hacia Malfoy, sopesando una idea. Se quedó callado unos momentos, dándole vueltas, hasta que dijo.

-Acabas de meter la pata.

-¿Qué?

-Draco, acabas de meter la pata hasta el fondo. Te recuerdo que soy Griffindor, y tengo mi orgullo.

-¿Qué estás pensando, desquiciado?- Dijo Draco asustado.

Harry no le contestó y cogió uno de los abrigos que colgaban del perchero a la entrada de la casa. Malfoy hizo ademán de coger su capa.

-Eh, eh. Nada de capas. Vamos a un sitio Muggle.

Draco soltó un bufido y apartó la mano del perchero. Harry cogió un abrigo negro, que le pareció era el que mejor le iba a quedar al rubio y se lo tendió. El otro lo cogió de mala gana y comenzó a abrochar los botones. Tal como había previsto, le quedaba de fábula. Sonrío satisfecho mientras cogía a Teddy en brazos.

-Será mejor que te agarres, va a ser un salto largo.- Le digo a Draco. Este lo miró asustado, pero se colocó en frente de él y se agarró al brazo que sujetaba a Teddy, mientras entrelazaba la mano esposada con la suya. Harry tembló ante el contacto, y tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de Desaparecerse.

Aparecieron en una Oficinal Internacional de Trasladores, tal como Harry había planeado. Sus dos acompañantes no paraban de preguntarle dónde diablos estaban, pero él quería mantener la incertidumbre un rato más. Por suerte, la recepcionista se debió dar cuenta de que eran ingleses y les atendió en ese idioma.

-Buenas tardes, ¿a dónde quieren Trasladarse?

-Al acuario.

-Al acuario Muggle, ¿eh? ¡Buena elección! Es la segunda puerta a la derecha, justo por ese pasillo de allí.-Dijo, señalando uno de los varios pasillos que contenía la habitación, Harry se encaminó hacia allí, después de darle las gracias. Draco y Teddy, que ya volvía a ser rubio y agarraba al otro de la mano, lo siguieron.

Llegaron a la puerta que les habían indicado, y nada más entrar vieron a dos personas con un dedo en un peluche con forma de pez. Les sonrieron cuando llegaron y dedujo que eran una pajera.

-¡Qué oportuno! Un peluche con forma de pez para trasladarnos a un acuario. Potter, ¿dónde narices estamos?- Se quejó Malfoy, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco y se acercaba con Teddy y Harry al Traslador.

-Lo sabréis tarde o temprano. – Rió él, sin contestar a la pregunta. Sólo tuvieron que esperar un par de minutos hasta que el Traslador se puso en marcha, transportándolos a una oficina casi idéntica a la anterior. Apenas les dio tiempo a recuperarse del salto cuando entró por la puerta un chico, alto, de pelo negro y tez morena. Los recibió haciendo grandes aspavientos y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

_-¡Bienvenidos!_

Harry sonrió, y Malfoy lo miró con los ojos abiertos y con expresión de estar viendo algo muy desagradable. Antes de que le diera tiempo a hablar los sacó a empujones de oficina, y salieron a la calle. Fuera hacía un día espléndido, a pesar del frío, hacía sol y no había ni una sola nube. Alzó la vista al cielo y dejó que los rayos le empaparan la cara, sintiendo como aliviaban un poco el frío. El Acuario estaba al otro lado de la calle, era un edificio ovalado con grandes letras azules, inconfundible.

_-¿Bienvenidos?_ ¿_Bienvenidos_, Potter? ¡Eso es español! ¡Estamos en España!- Se quejó Draco, alzando las manos al cielo para enfatizar su descontento, y lo miró con los ojos lo más entrecerrados posibles, con una cara de odio inmenso.

-Vine una vez en una misión con Hermione y me estuvo hablando de la ciudad. Me dijo que el Acuario era muy bonito, así que…- Dicho esto se encogió de hombros.- Venga, ¡os va a encantar! ¿Verdad, Teddy?

_-¡Sí!-_ Dijo el pequeño en español, mientras daba saltitos, emocionado.- _¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Ole!_- Siguió repitiendo en una imitación del idioma local.

-¡Así se habla! _¡Vamos allá!_- Dijo alzando un dedo y señalando hacia el edificio, emocionado. Malfoy le seguía, farfullando entre dientes.

-Atrapado en otro país con dos desquiciados mentales, ¿por qué a mí? Te vas a acordar de esta, maldito Niño Que Vivió. Y yo aquí intentando ser una buena persona, accediendo a ir al maldito acuario Muggle, y me traen a otro maldito país.

-Draco está enfadado…- Dijo Teddy riendo.

-Venga, Draco. _¡Alégrate…!_ y… ¿Cómo era? _¡Y disfruta! _–Le dijo Harry, sonriendo. El rubio no contestó, simplemente apartó la mirada y cerró la boca, con gesto ofendido.- Además… - le dijo, acercándose a él y susurrándole al oído para que Teddy no le oyera. La cercanía le hizo estremecerse, y Draco olía como los ángeles.- Podía haber sido peor. Imagínate que hubiera querido ir al Zoo, todo lleno de animales, y el olor… No querrías estar allí.

El rubio resopló, haciendo que el pelo de Harry se moviera y el aliento de Malfoy le acariciara la piel, lo que le provocó un escalofrío y mandó una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo. Se mordió el labio inferior para contener las ganas de hundir las manos en su sedoso pelo y besarlo hasta dejarlo sin aliento. En vez de eso, se quedó donde estaba, con su boca casi rozando la oreja de Draco. Esperaba que fuera él quien se alejara, pero no lo hizo, y seguía notando su aliento en el cuello.

-S-Será mejor que… entremos…- Le dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

-Sí, será mejor.-Le contestó igual de bajo, moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, de forma que su flequillo rozó la mejilla de Harry. Éste no lo pudo aguantar más e inclinó la cabeza, dispuesto a besar el pálido cuello del rubio, dispuesto a saborearlo desde el lóbulo hasta la clavícula. Iba a alzar la mano para apartar el jersey que estaba en su camino cuando sintió un tirón en la manga.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacéis? ¡El acuario nos espera!- Era Teddy, que les estaba empujando hacia el acuario con todas sus fuerzas. Harry cerró los ojos un segundo y se apartó con un suspiro, incapaz de mirar a los ojos a Draco por miedo a que viera todas las emociones que le inundaban en ese momento. Que lo mataran ahora mismo si no quería Aparecerlos en casa y hacerle de todo, tocar cada parte de su cuerpo y besarlo hasta que le dolieran los labios.

Malfoy lo sacó de sus pensamientos, agarrando la mano de Teddy y adelantándose hacia el edificio, tirando de Harry en el proceso, quien juraría haber visto decepción en los ojos del rubio. Pero dado su estado en esos momentos, bien se lo podría haber imaginado. De camino al acuario le dio tiempo a calmarse lo suficiente como para aparentar normalidad. En cuanto entraron, una recepcionista les dio la bienvenida, y Harry se acercó para coger las entradas.

_-¡Buenos días! ¿Qué desean?_-Les preguntó la chica en español.

-Eh… Uhm… _D-Dos_… ¿Cómo es? – Harry se empezó a poner nervioso y miró a Draco asustado. Lo cierto es que a parte de un par de palabras no tenía ni idea del idioma. La chica lo miraba con una sonrisa, intentando darle ánimos, pero no había manera. Al final, el rubio soltó un suspiro.

-Hay que ver, Potter. Nos traes a España y no sabes español…- Luego miró a la chica.- _Queremos entrar, nosotros dos y…-_ Se agachó para coger a Teddy y sentarlo en la mesa de recepción.- _Y este renacuajo._

Teddy le sonrió a la chica y saludó con la mano mientras decía _"Hola"._ La recepcionista le devolvió el saludo y le sonrío, luego miró a Draco.

_-¿Es su hijo? Es una monada. ¿Cuántos años tiene?_

-_Cinco. Y en realidad es nuestro hijo._ – Dijo, mirando a Harry con una sonrisa malévola y después guiñándole un ojo a la chica, que se puso roja como un tomate y soltó una risita tonta.

_-Bien, dos adultos y un niño, serán…-_ Harry miraba a uno y otro con la boca abierta, incapaz de entender una sola palabra. Aunque la sonrisita de Draco no le gustaba nada, y la secretaria lo miraba con unos ojos que parecían querer comérselo, ¿a qué venía ese guiño y esa risita tonta? De repente el moreno empezó a querer alejarse de la mujer lo antes posible, quería irse de allí y separar al rubio de ella. ¿Estaba sintiendo celos de una secretaria española a la que probablemente no volverían a ver? Si, definitivamente. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza y frunció el ceño con frustración.

_-Bien, son 40 euros. Y dígale a su… ¿esposo?-_ Dijo la chica, llevándose una mano a la boca para ocultar una sonrisa.- _Que no se preocupe, el español es un idioma difícil, ¡ya aprenderá!_

Draco soltó una buena carcajada y se giró a Harry.

-Dice… que son 40 euros.-Dijo entre risas. El aludido lo miró con horror. ¿A qué venía tanta risa?

-V-Vale.- Fue lo único que atinó a decir entre en el enfado y la preocupación. Sacó la cartera con el dinero y se lo dio a la chica, que le sonrió y le dio las entradas.

-Muchas gracias, espero que disfruten. La entrada está por allí.- Les dijo, esta vez en inglés, señalando a una esquina de la sala.

-_Hasta luego y gracias.-_ Le dijo Malfoy cogiendo a Teddy y posándolo en el suelo.

_-¡Adiós!-_ Le dijo el pequeño a la chica, quien le sonrió y lo despidió con la mano.

Se acercaron a donde les había señalado la secretaria, y allí había otro empleado, que comprobó las entradas y los dejó pasar después de arrancarles una esquina, y tras bajar una escalera mecánica, por fin pudieron entrar en el acuario.

Los recibió un increíble pasillo que giraba y del cual no se podía ver el final. Estaba repleto de peceras, unas más grandes, otras más pequeñas, que ocupaban todo el espacio hasta el techo. Tal como había dicho Hermione, el acuario era increíble.

-¡Tío Harry, esto es una pasada!- Exclamó Teddy incapaz de contener su alegría. Se soltó de la mano de Draco y salió disparado hacia la primera pecera, pegando la cara al cristal y soltando exclamaciones de sorpresa cada vez que veía un pez nuevo.

Ellos se acercaron también. Harry pronto se olvidó de la secretaria y su flirteo y se concentró en admirar la belleza de lo que tenía delante. No sólo había peces de todos los colores, que debían proceder de multitud de partes del mundo, si no que se podían contemplar arrecifes, corales y demás especies marinas que se pudiera imaginar.

Avanzaron muy lentamente, y pronto pudieron ver los primeros tiburones, ante lo cual a Teddy casi le da un ataque de alegría. Harry también estaba encantado, y no podía evitar hacer algún que otro comentario sobre lo que veía. De vez en cuando le echaba alguna mirada a Draco, que también observaba la exposición, pero a diferencia suya no decía nada, aunque no parecía demasiado aburrido o enfadado.

Siguieron andando, pasando las distintas áreas, que separaban los peces según zonas. Estaban llegando al final cuando Teddy se quejó de que tenía hambre. Harry sacó un mapa del edificio que había cogido a la entrada.

-Hay una cafetería en la planta de arriba, ¿vamos?

-¡Vamos!- Dijo Teddy. Malfoy no dijo nada, pero frunció el ceño y se mordió los labios con frustración. Estaba claro que el hecho de comer en un sitio Muggle no le hacía ni gracia. Le hizo menos gracia cuando vio que el menú era todo patatas fritas y hamburguesas o bocadillos.

-Tranquilo, tú pide hamburguesas y patatas para todos, que luego lo arreglo.- Le dijo Harry sonriendo. Malfoy alzó una ceja y lo miró inquisitivamente, pero hizo lo que le había dicho el moreno y se sentaron en una mesa en la esquina del establecimiento, alejados de miradas ajenas. Ayudó a Teddy a colocarse y mientras éste empezaba a comer, Harry sacó su varita de la mochila disimuladamente y la giró rápidamente pronunciando una palabra en un susurro. De la nada, apareció un plato con una ensalada de pasta en frente de Draco. Éste lo miró con los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta, incapaz de creerse lo que estaba viendo. Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Supuse que… Te apetecería más esto.

-¿Cuándo…?

-A la mañana, cuando estabas en el baño. Unos cuantos toques de varita y en un minuto está hecha. Tenía que ser algo frío porque aquí no iba a poder calentarlo…- Se puso a balbucear sin saber exactamente qué estaba diciendo, hasta que Draco lo interrumpió.

-¡Eres increíble!- Dijo, echándose a reír. Harry se puso rojo como un tomate y se quedó mirando su hamburguesa durante un buen rato, hasta que pudo notar que el rubio comenzaba a comer.-…Gracias.- Le dijo finalmente, y el moreno creyó que se iba a desmayar de lo rápido que le latía el corazón.

"_Esto es grave."_ Pensó mientras intentaba comer algo, aunque lo único que le apetecía probar en ese momento eran los labios y el cuerpo de Draco. Se forzó a no pensar más en ello, y consiguió acabar la comida sin resultar demasiado sospechoso, o al menos eso esperaba. Teddy se pasó todo el rato hablando de lo que había visto, emocionado, lo que le ayudó a alejar su cabeza de pensamientos impropios.

Una vez acabaron, retomaron la visita donde la había dejado, y descubrieron que al final del pasillo donde había estado les esperaba lo mejor de la visita. Una enorme pecera se extendía por encima de sus cabezas y a ambos lados, dejando una especie de túnel en el centro para que ellos lo recorrieran. Se podían observar multitud de especies distintas como si estuvieran en el fondo del mar. Gigantescos tiburones asomaban por encima suyo de vez en cuando, mientras multitud de peces de colores se arremolinaban a ambos lados del cristal. No se podían ver los extremos, lo que lo hacía parecerse más todavía al verdadero mar.

-¡Waoh!-Exclamó Harry incapaz de contenerse. Echó una ojeada a Teddy, que corría de un lado a otro emocionado, y luego se giró hacia Draco con una sonrisa de triunfo. Éste sacudió la cabeza a los lados, y dijo:

-Tú ganas. No está mal.

Harry rio encantado, y se dijo que debía comprarle algo muy bonito y caro a Hermione para darle las gracias por haberle hablado del sitio. Siguieron recorriendo el enorme túnel, y después visitaron el piso de arriba, que estaba diseñado especialmente para niños. Cuando lo vieron todo por fin, Teddy insistió en volver por última vez a la enorme pecera. Recorrieron el túnel de nuevo y cuando acabaron el pequeño estaba tan cansado que Harry tuvo que cogerlo en brazos. Se quedó dormido en cuanto dejaron atrás el acuario y pudieron ver que fuera ya era de noche.

-Pobre Teddy, ¿siempre que te visita lo explotas así?-Le comentó Draco mientras buscaban un lugar seguro para Aparecerse. Harry rió.

-Sólo cuando se adjunta un rubio exigente.

-Ya, claro, échame las culpas. Yo estaba perfectamente en casa leyendo…

-¡Venga ya! No niegues que te has divertido.-Le reprochó, y el rubio le lanzó una mirada desafiante de las suyas, pero asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Puedes añadirlo a la lista de tus logros, Potter, "impresionar a un Malfoy".-Le digo irónicamente.

-Lo haré, no es algo que se consiga todos los días.- Le respondió, y el aludido lo miró de arriba abajo con una ceja levantada, pero no contestó. Finalmente llegaron a un pequeño callejón deshabitado y Harry, que por culpa de las dichosas esposas no podía agarrar a Draco por la cintura o los hombros, entrelazó su mano con la del rubio y se lo quedó mirando de frente. Se acercó todo lo que pudo y fue Malfoy quien, para su sorpresa, pasó su brazo libre por la cintura de Harry, medio abrazándolo. El moreno se quedó inmóvil durante unos instantes, sopesando la posibilidad de besarlo, pero el hecho de tener a Teddy en sus brazos y el frío que amenazaba con congelarle la nariz se lo impidieron. Sin despegar los ojos de los de Draco, los llevó de vuelta a Grimmauld Place.

Una vez en casa, llevaron a Teddy a su habitación, y Harry le puso el pijama con un toque de varita. El niño debía estar tan cansado que ni se movió. Acto seguido fueron a la habitación de Harry dispuestos a quitarse por lo menos los abrigos, y en el preciso momento en el que entraban, las esposas se separaron.

-Nos vemos en diez minutos.-Le dijo el rubio mientras sacaba su pijama y se perdía en el baño. Harry lo imitó y se fue hacia abajo.

Como la vez anterior, cuando Draco acabó, él ya estaba en la cocina preparando algo para cenar. Entró deslumbrante con su pijama de seda y se sentó en una de las banquetas, observando cómo Harry preparaba algo rápidamente con toques de varita. La ventaja de poder usar la mano derecha en vez de la izquierda hizo que acabara bastante más rápido que a la mañana.

Sirvió los platos a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Draco.

-Que aproveche.-Le dijo al rubio, quien lo miró con una sonrisa burlona y le respondió. Apenas habían dado dos bocados cuando las esposas se volvieron a juntar. Harry suspiró.- Malditas esposas…

-Tranquilo, sólo tendrás que aguantarme durante una semana…

Harry sacudió la cabeza ante la afirmación del otro.

-No es por eso.

Draco alzó una ceja inquisitiva, mirándolo con incredulidad. Harry rió y dijo algo de no poder usar la mano derecha, esquivando el tema. En realidad le gustaría decirle que no le importaría estar esposado a él de por vida, si eso impedía que en una semana las cosas volvieran a estar como estaban al principio, cuando no se podían ni ver por culpa de los estúpidos prejuicios de Harry. _"Aunque que me amenazara cada vez que nos cruzábamos tampoco ayudaba…"_ Pensó con una sonrisa en los labios.

Terminaron de cenar y se fueron a dormir. Esta vez a Harry no le costó nada quedarse dormido, estaba agotado. Y supuso que Draco también, pues pudo notar cómo se relajaba y giraba hacia él, tal como había hecho la noche anterior. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo acercó hacia sí con el brazo libre y se quedó dormido mientras hundía su nariz y boca en aquel sedoso pelo que tanto le estaba empezando a gustar.

(( NdA: EL acuario… Sí, es el de Barcelona…*risas* Sé que probablemente hay muchos acuarios mejores y más grandes, ¡pero me pareció divertido llevarlos a España! Espero que no os importe. En el próximo capítulo se van a otro sitio para compensar un poco ~ ))


	3. Chapter 3

**PARTE 3**

-Potter.-Oyó que lo despertaba esa dulce voz que tanto le gustaba últimamente.

-¿Mmmmh?-Contestó medio dormido, acercando al rubio hacia sí más de lo que ya estaba y admirando lo increíblemente bien que olía.

-P-Potter, que van a ser las nueve.

-¿Y?-Contestó con una sonrisa, mientras movía la mano con la que agarraba a Draco a lo largo de su espalda, recorriéndola de arriba abajo. Pudo notar con satisfacción cómo un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo del rubio.

-Que me estás aplastando y quiero ir al baño.-Dijo el otro un poco más alto, como intentando que Harry se diera cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. Éste abrió los ojos por fin, extrañado de la ronca voz con que había hablado el otro. Pudo ver enseguida un par de ojos grises mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Dios! Tienes unos ojos preciosos.-Dijo, no muy consciente aun de lo que hacía. Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron un momento, y luego se apartaron de los suyos, mientras un color rosado teñía las mejillas del rubio.

-Gracias, Potter. Ahora, ¿quieres hacer el favor de soltarme?-Dicho esto, las esposas emitieron ese brillo característico y se separaron.- ¿Ves? Déjame salir si no quieres que te lance un maleficio.

La luz de las esposas y la amenaza de Draco lo despertaron por fin. Abrió los ojos de golpe, y se dio cuenta de que tenía al otro apresado contra su cuerpo. Podía notarlo desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, sus elegantes pero algo musculadas piernas que subían enredadas en las suyas, su… Harry tuvo que tragar hondo cuando notó que la ingle del rubio estaba pegada también a la suya. Se quedó un momento en blanco, preguntándose si sería igual de rubio allí. Sacudió la cabeza arrojando ese pensamiento a un lado.

-¡Potter, que te muevas! ¡Quiero ducharme!

Harry dio un respingo, mientras veía cómo Draco lo miraba con odio, e intentaba alejarse, empujándolo en el pecho con ambas manos. Por fin soltó al rubio, quien se levantó de la cama de un suspiro y se perdió en el baño.

Harry resopló, intentando despejarse, y decidió que lo mejor era darse una ducha fría. Cuando salió del baño, vio que Teddy estaba ya levantado. Lo esperaba en el sofá del salón, frotándose los ojos con las manos.

-Buenos días, tío.

-Buenos días, ¿qué tal dormiste?

-Bien.-Dijo mientras bostezaba.

-¿Quieres desayunar?

-¡Sí! ¿Y Draco? ¿Ya no jugáis más a los policías?-Dijo mirando la mitad de las esposas que llevaba Harry. Éste se lo quedó mirando un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de a qué se refería en pequeño.

-Sí, sí. Pero estamos en tiempo muerto.-Le dijo riendo. Teddy lo miró con incredulidad y sacudió la cabeza.

-Parecéis críos.-Dijo finalmente, alzando los hombros como si ya le diera igual todo. Harry se acercó lentamente con los brazos alzados hacia delante y una sonrisa maligna en la cara. Antes de que el niño pudiera darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, se lanzó hacia él y se puso a hacerle cosquilla. Mientras Teddy se retorcía, reía e intentaba apartarlo a partes iguales, Harry le decía:

-Así que sí, ¿eh? Te voy a dar yo a ti _"críos"_.

-T-Tío Harry… Por fa… P-Para…-Decía el pequeño entre risa y risa. De repente echó la cabeza hacia atrás y levantó un brazo por encima de su cabeza.- D-Draco… Ayuda…

Harry alzó la vista también y pudo ver al rubio apoyado en el marco de puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Le sonrió y paró de hacerle cosquilla a Teddy, quien se sentó y cogió aire varias veces, mientras se le escapaban unas cuantas risitas.

-Jolín, ¡me quieres matar!-Le reprochó mientras se llevaba una mano a la dolorida barriga. Harry rió y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Para cuando terminaron de desayunar las esposas ya estaban otra vez unidas.

No había acabado de recoger cuando apareció Hermione por la puerta.

-¡Buenos días, familia!-los saludó divertida. Draco puso los ojos en blanco y Harry la saludó con una sonrisa.

-¡Hermione!- Dijo Teddy, saltando de su banqueta y abalanzándose para darle un abrazo.

-¿Qué tal se están portando estos dos, Teddy? ¿Se pelean mucho?

-¡Qué va! Están todo el día jugando al juego ese de los policías, y duermen abrazos… Yo creo que se gustan.- Le dijo lo último un poco más bajito, pero ambos lo oyeron. Harry se atragantó y empezó a toser, parecía que se iba a ahogar, y un furioso sonrojo atacó sus mejillas. Draco por su parte puso cara de póker y miró impasible a la chica, como queriendo asegurar que aquello era mentira y no le afectaba en absoluto.

Hermione los miró un momento y se echó a reír, se acercó al pequeño y le susurró algo al oído que hizo que éste también riera. Harry intentó distraer la atención sobre el tema y los empujó hacia el salón, donde Teddy comenzó a contarle todo lo que habían hecho el día anterior, para el asombro de la chica. Por su parte, Malfoy había declarado su aburrimiento supremo y se había puesto a leer el libro que había comenzado el día anterior, y soltaba algún bostezo de vez en cuando. Era bastante obvio que, aunque intentara esconderlo, no era una persona madrugadora.

-Bueno, ¿y qué te trae por aquí a estas horas?-Le preguntó a la chica cuando Teddy hubo terminado su entusiasta relato.

-Pues venía a decirle a Teddy si se quiere venir conmigo hoy. ¿Qué dices? Podemos ir a algún sitio, o pedirle a Ron que se venga a dar una vuelta en las escobas.

-¡Sí! ¡Volar, volar! Me gusta la idea.- Respondió enseguida el niño, entusiasmado. Hermione sonrió, satisfecha.

-Qué rápido me abandonas.- Le dijo Harry, fingiendo tristeza mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza en gesto melodramático.

-No seas tonto… -Le dijo la chica, y después se giró hacia Teddy.- ¡Pues entonces vístete, señorito, que nos vamos!

El chico subió arriba en un suspiro, y al cabo de un rato bajó perfectamente vestido.

-En eso salió a mí seguro, porque si no, no se explica.-Dijo Draco de repente.

-¿En qué exactamente? –Dijo Hermione riendo.

-En el sentido de la moda, ¿qué va a ser? Y eso que es difícil teniéndoos a vosotros de ejemplo.- Dijo, lanzándoles una mirada desaprobadora.- Pero el chico tiene gusto. ¡Así me gusta, Teddy!

-¡Gracias, primo!- Le contestó, chocando la mano que Draco había levantado.

Harry bufó y sacudió la cabeza, pero no dijo nada, pues el rubio tenía razón. No se acordaba cuándo exactamente Teddy había decidido que no le gustaban las combinaciones de ropa que los mayores elegían para él, y comenzara a vestirse por su cuenta. Se sentía un poco avergonzado de su nulo sentido para la moda.

-Está bien, está bien. Dejad de hacer miserable al pobre Harry, que éste es un tema delicado. –Dijo Hermione con los brazos en jarras y una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Harry le lanzó una mirada de odio que se convirtió en un mohín.- Bueno, os devuelvo al monstruito mañana por la mañana, ¿os parece bien?

-Sí, claro. Hasta mañana, Teddy.

-Chao parejita.- Dijo el pequeño con una risita. Draco le removió el pelo con la mano y lo despidió también.

Cuando se quedaron solos, el rubio lo miró especulativamente y comenzó a alzar una ceja, abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar.

-¿Cómo haces eso?-Le preguntó Harry.

-¿El qué?

-Lo de levantar la ceja, siempre quise hacerlo.

-Lo siento Potter, solo si eres yo puedes hacerlo con tanta gracia y elegancia.-Se jactó Malfoy, pero aun así, y entre risas, intentó que el moreno lo hiciera. Sorprendentemente, una tontería como esa llevó a que comenzaran a hablar de otras cosas. Hablaron de los casos que llevaban como Aurores, lo que le hizo ver a Harry lo increíblemente inteligente que era el otro. Hablaron de lo idiota que era Kingsley y lo mucho que lo odiaban, y hablaron de Quidditch. Sin que se dieran cuenta pasó la mañana, y se decidieron a preparar la comida. Y mientras comían, hablaron de Hogwarts, de los viejos tiempos, y Harry se alegró de poder hacerlo con una sonrisa en los labios. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, y de lo duro que había sido para todos, estaban ahí, que era lo importante…

-Y eso, Potter, demuestra mi supremacía en el ajedrez. No había nadie que me ganara en Hogwarts.

-Eso es porque nunca has jugado con Ron.

-No me hagas reír, por favor…- Dijo sacudiendo la mano, como espantando ese horrible pensamiento de su cabeza.

-De hecho, no se me da tan bien como a él, pero me enseñó bien.

-¿Me estás desafiando?-Le preguntó incrédulo.

-…Sí, básicamente.- Contestó Harry con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

-¿Y cuál es el premio?

-¿Premio?

-Venga, Potter. Hay que jugarse algo, si no, no tiene gracia.

-Es cierto, me olvidaba que eres un Slytherin.- Dijo encogiendo los hombros.- Ya se. El que gane elije sitio para cenar, y el que pierda paga.

La cara de Draco tornó en una expresión de sorpresa por un instante, para luego cambiar a su usual sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Eso solo me da más motivos para aplastarte y que me pagues una carísima cena.

-Lo mismo digo.

La partida duró, literalmente, toda la tarde. Ninguno de los dos decía, y pensaban cada movimiento detenidamente. Al final, la sangre fría del rubio y la falta de paciencia del otro, hicieron que fuera Draco el que finalmente acabara con el rey de Harry. La ficha hizo un ruido sordo mientras caía hecha cenizas bajo el caballo de Malfoy, quien alzó la mano y soltó un grito triunfal mirándolo con cara de suficiencia.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué dices ahora?

-Me inclino ante su eminencia del ajedrez.-Contestó, llevándose una mano al pecho e inclinando la cabeza en gesto melodramático.

-Así me gusta…Te falta paciencia, Potter.

-Nunca ha sido mi fuerte.-Rió.-Una apuesta es una apuesta. ¿A dónde quieres ir?

-Sorpresa. Y ahora, venga, a arreglarse.

Se levantó y arrastró a Harry a la habitación, dejando claro por el camino que pensaba elegirle la ropa porque no pensaba presentarse en público con él y su mal gusto. Estuvo rebuscando en su armario más de media hora, balbuceando atrocidades en contra de su ropa. Finalmente le tendió unos pantalones de lino blancos y una camisa de un rojo apagado, cuyas mangas iban dobladas y le llegaban hasta los hombros. Luego le tendió un cinturón negro que Harry supuso era de Draco, pues no le sonaba de nada. Se vistió sin hacer ningún comentario, y pudo ver que el resultado no era nada malo. Se giró para mirar al rubio y tuvo que contenerse para no soltar un grito, estaba increíble. Llevaba unos pantalones negros de lino, una camisa blanca que Harry se dijo llevaba demasiados botones desabrochados, y una chaqueta de traje, también negra. El oscuro color de la ropa contrastaba de manera adorable con la palidez de su piel y el platino de su pelo, y al moreno le dieron ganas de olvidarse de la cena y dedicarse a quitarle toda la ropa lentamente, a pesar de lo atractivo que estaba con ella.

-Vaya, no está nada mal, Potter.-La mirada que le lanzó Draco de arriba abajo lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-I-Igualmente.-Fue lo único que pudo articular.

-Solo falta hacer algo con esos pelos.-Dijo finalmente, acercándose a él con un peine en una mano y la varita en la otra. Harry se asustó por un momento, pero decidió que si Draco no podía hacer nada con su maraña de pelos, nadie podía. Cuando estuvo a una distancia que Harry consideró peligrosa para su integridad, el rubio apoyó la punta de su varita en lo alto de su cabellera y comenzó a susurrar palabras en voz baja, provocando que una especie de manto invisible se deslizara hasta la punta de sus cabellos. Acto seguido comenzó a peinarle con una mano, mientras con la otra se ayudaba a colocarle el pelo. El contacto lo hizo estremecerse, las manos de Draco se sentían increíbles, y mandaban escalofríos desde donde le tocaban hasta la punta de los pies, y Harry tuvo que suprimir un gemido. Se mordió en labio inferior, pues el contacto y la cercanía de la cara del rubio estaban haciendo cosas malas en partes de su cuerpo que no quería que despertaran en ese momento. Y la cara de Draco, que por momentos rozaba con la suya, y parecía que había sido esculpida en mármol por algún Dios, y rematada con esos labios carnosos hechos para ser besados solo por él, y sus increíbles ojos grises que de repente lo miraron y se oscurecieron, contrastando todavía más con sus largas y plateadas pestañas, que brillaban cada vez que parpadeaba…

Draco interrumpió sus pensamientos apartándose violentamente de su lado y murmurando algo que Harry no llegó a oír.

-Ya estás listo.- Dijo sin mirarle, con la cara oculta tras su pelo. Harry se obligó, no sin esfuerzo, a apartar su vista de él, y conjuró un espejo de mano para ver, estupefacto, el trabajo del rubio. Su pelo seguía siendo una maraña, pero se podía apreciar claramente que estaba mucho más ordenado y en su sitio.

-Te declaro oficialmente el mejor peluquero del mundo.

-No hace falta que lo hagas, ya lo sé.- Draco siguió sin mirarle un momento, pero después de tragar fuerte, por fin lo miró. Sonrió satisfactoriamente ante su trabajo, mirándolo de arriba abajo, y Harry se dio cuenta que sus ojos seguían oscuros como la noche.- Bien, ahora sí que estás presentable. Coge esos abrigos Muggles tuyos o algo que ya va siendo hora de irse…

Harry se extrañó ante lo último, pero no dijo nada. Cuando estuvieron listos, Draco los Desapareció. Pudo notar enseguida que había sido un salto bastante largo. Y después de echar un vistazo a su alrededor le quedó claro que no iba a encontrar nada que le resultara familiar. Estaban dentro de un edificio, en lo que parecía un enorme vestíbulo adornado con varios cuadros y una enorme lámpara de cristal. Se encontraban sobre una gran alfombra roja con motivos en negro, y en frente de ellos había puerta de cristal. Harry miró a través de ella y pudo ver un amplio restaurante cuyas paredes habían sido reemplazadas por cristaleras. Draco se introdujo en el lujoso establecimiento, y un camarero vestido de traje los recibió.

-Buenas noches, señor Malfoy. Es un placer tenerle aquí esta noche. ¿Mesa para dos?- Dijo mientras extendía un brazo para indicarles que lo siguieran.

-Buenas noches. Sí, para dos.- Contestó Draco.

El camarero les quitó los abrigos y los levitó fuera de su vista, y luego los condujo hacia un rincón para sentarlos en una mesa pegada junto a la cristalera. El rubio se sentó y Harry lo imitó, colocándose en frente suya despacio para evitar tirar algo con las esposas. Después de comprobar cuando habían ido al acuario que funcionaban en ellas los hechizos Desilusionadores, esta vez habían hecho lo mismo.

Cuando estuvo colocado, miró hacia fuera asombrado. Se alzaban sobre un edificio considerablemente alto, aunque no superaba los de la zona, que daba a un río bastante ancho. Sobre el río se podían apreciar varios puentes iluminados, y al otro lado se erguía…

-¿Eso es la Catedral de Notre Dame?-Preguntó mientras se le abría la boca del asombro.

-Vaya, me sorprende que puedas distinguirla, Potter.

-¿Estamos en París?

-Chico listo.-Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Pero el camarero…

-El camarero sabe quién soy y de donde soy, y resulta que es inglés.-Dijo con grandilocuencia.

-¿Por qué París?-Le siguió preguntando Harry aun medio ensimismado por la increíble vista de la ciudad.

-Mi venganza. Tú me llevas a España, yo te llevo a Francia. Así son las cosas. Además este restaurante es increíble… Y _NO _es Muggle.

-Si me hubieras traído a un restaurante Muggle creo que se habría acabado el mundo.-Dijo Harry divertido. _"París",_ pensó aun ensimismado, y una sonrisa soñadora se posó en sus labios. Jamás había estado allí, ni siquiera en alguna misión del Ministerio, y la vista que le dio la bienvenida no podía ser más hermosa. _"Casi tanto como Draco", _pensó, y soltó una risita.

-Potter, deja de sonreír como un idiota enamorado y mira la carta, por Dios.- Le dijo el rubio lanzándole un menú. Harry ocultó su rostro encendido en llamas tras la carta, _"¿Enamorado?"._ Se quedó sopesando la posibilidad un momento, y encogió los hombros mientras sonreía, si no lo estaba ya, poco le faltaba. Le empezaron a atacar los remordimientos y el sentido común, pero decidió dejarlos de lado y disfrutar la cena con Draco.

Miró el menú dispuestos a decidir, pero estaba todo en francés.

-No entiendo nada.-Dijo, provocando que el otro lo mirara como si no tuviera remedio.

-Si ya nada me sorprende…-Le contestó encogiéndose de hombros con finalidad.- Ya pido yo por los dos. Tendrás que fiarte de mi gusto…

-Me fío, me fío.-Le aseguró sin dudarlo ni un momento, y pudo ver durante un segundo que el rubio ponía una cara de sorpresa absoluta que enseguida transformó en su sonrisita de suficiencia.

-No deberías.

-No, qué va.-Le lanzó una mirada desafiante, los Gryffindor no tendrían paciencia, pero a tozudos no les ganaba nadie, y eso Draco lo sabía, pues soltó un suspiro y no dijo nada más.

No les dio tiempo a seguir hablando, pues el camarero apareció por allí con una botella de un vino que parecía muy caro, y tras llenarles las copas, tomó nota de la orden, llena de nombres de cosas de las que no conocía ni la primera. En cuanto se fue, Harry decidió que lo odiaba con toda su alma, ¿qué era esa forma de hablar a Draco como si Harry no existiera? ¿Y esa forma de tocarle como si fueran grandes amigos? ¿Y esa risita tonta? Primero la maldita recepcionista española, y ahora el estúpido camarero francés. Estaba claro que el encanto de Draco no pasaba desapercibido fuera dónde fuera, y el moreno sintió una oleada de celos horrorosa al imaginarse cuántos de los que flirteaban con él acababan interesándole, y besándole y…

-Vaya imbécil.-Soltó en un ataque de furia.

-¿Qué?-Le contestó Draco sorprendido. Harry lo miró estupefacto, no se había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en alto.

-N-Nada, nada. ¿Qué has pedido?- El rubio le lanzó una mirada de sospecha, pero no objetó, y comenzó a citarle los nombres de los platos que había ordenado, pero al estar todos en francés Harry se quedó como al principio.

-Ya lo verás cuando lleguen, y por dios, aprende francés.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No se me dan bien los idiomas.

-De verdad, ¿hay algo que se te dé bien aparte de ser Auror?

-Pues no creo… ¿Me estás alagando?

-¿Perdón?- Le preguntó incrédulo.

-Acabas de preguntar si hay algo que se me dé bien aparte de ser Auror. Por lo que estás afirmando que soy un buen Auror.

Draco lo miró con odio pero no contestó. Soltó un suspiro exasperado y negó con la cabeza, como intentando mostrar lo agotado que estaba. Justo en ese momento llegó el camarero favorito de Harry con la comida. Sirvió los entrantes y se fue sin decir nada, y sin reír como un idiota, para el alivio del moreno. Sobre la mesa pudo ver que había dejado bandejitas de teja oscura sobre las que descansaban una gran variedad de quesos, algunos con lo que parecía mermelada. Les habían traído también una cestita con pan.

-¡Ala!- Fue lo único que pudo decir Harry, y después soltó un silbido aprobador.

-No te babes, Potter.-Le dijo Draco riendo.- Venga, venga, a comer.

Harry obedeció sin dudarlo, y no pudo evitar soltar un leve gemido cuando probó el primer tipo de queso. El rubio lo miró con las cejas elevadas pero no dijo nada, él le devolvió la mirada. Fue entonces cuando vio, para su desgracia, cómo Draco se llevaba un trozo de queso con algo rojo encima a la boca, con los dedos. Vio cómo asomaba la lengua para coger la comida, y cómo sus dedos quedaban levemente empapados en saliva. Y cómo un poco de mermelada quedaba en su labio superior. De repente sintió su boca hacerse agua, y tuvo que tragar fuerte para calmarse y no lanzarse a besarlo cuando Draco recorrió el labio con la lengua para limpiarse. Bajó la cabeza antes de que el rubio pudiera darse cuenta de su escrutinio, pero la imagen quedó grabada a fuego en su mente.

-¿Tan bueno está?

-¿Eh?-Se sorprendió Harry ante la extraña pregunta del rubio.

-Por Dios, Potter, estás mirando la comida como si quisieras violarla.

Harry lo miró incrédulo y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, dejó de pensar en Draco y se centró en degustar la exquisita comida que les fueron trayendo, cada cual más deliciosa que la anterior. Lo que había pedido el rubio para él estaba de muerte, según le explicó, se llamaba Boeuf Bourguignon y era algún tipo de carne con un exquisito sabor a vino, acompañada por unos tallarines igual de buenos. Se negó a lanzarle una sola mirada a Draco o a su comida por miedo a no poder controlarse, así que no supo lo que había pedido él, pero le llegó un exquisito aroma de su plato, por lo que supuso que no podía ser nada malo.

Durante la cena no hablaron mucho, pero para sorpresa de Harry el silencio no se hizo incómodo en ningún momento, al contrario, parecía que la presencia de Draco lo tranquilizaba y le hacía sentirse bien. Suspiró relajado cuando acabaron el postre y sonrió mirando al rubio. Ya habían acabado de comer, así que ya no era peligroso.

-Rico, ¿eh?- Le dijo Draco mirándolo con suficiencia.

-Mejor imposible.- Contestó Harry riendo, luego miró por la ventana.- Si te pido que nos lleves, ¿lo harás?-Dijo señalando hacia fuera.

-¿Eh?-Draco alzó la vista para ver a dónde le indicaba Harry, y se echó a reír.- Sabía que lo dirías. Típico. Está bien, Potter, vamos.

Dicho esto se levantó, pagaron y se fueron.

-Realmente no tenías que pagarlo todo.

-Una apuesta es una apuesta, además, un caballero siempre invita en la primera cita.-Dijo esto último haciendo un aspaviento con el brazo izquierdo, a modo de broma. Draco lo miró un momento con las cejas alzadas y se giró violentamente a colocarse el abrigo.

-Deja de decir estupideces y vámonos, ¿quieres?-Dicho esto le agarró la mano y los Desapareció a un callejón oscuro. – Estamos bastante cerca.

Los condujo por una serie de calles iluminadas donde se podía ver gente de todas clases, mucha de la cual se notaba que eran turistas. Las calles traían un olor dulzón y un murmullo agradable de voces que hablaban en francés. Harry descubrió que le gustaba cómo sonaba el idioma, con las erres marcadas y ese peculiar acento. Al cabo de un rato, y para fascinación del moreno, se pudo ver, calle adelante, la Torre Eiffel.

Aun se veía algo pequeña, pero era impresionante. Estaba iluminada de arriba abajo, y a pesar de que sabía de sobra que había sido construida por Muggles, le pareció mágica. Se acercaron a paso lento, admirando su belleza, y se pararon a unos metros de distancia, los suficientes para verla de cerca y al mismo tiempo contemplarla en todo su esplendor. Se giró para comentarle algo a Draco y lo que vio lo dejó sin aliento. El rubio miraba hacia arriba, echando vaho por la boca, y las luces se reflejaban en sus increíbles ojos grises, su pelo y su pálida piel de forma que todo él parecía brillar. Además, lucía una mirada intensa y una pequeña sonrisa que le conferían un aire soñador encantador.

Harry sintió de repente que lo embargaban en deseo y la necesidad, y se extendían como una ola por todo su cuerpo. Se mordió los labios con desesperación, ¿cómo podía desear tanto a Draco? Sólo había necesitado dos días para sentirse totalmente atraído por él, y se sintió como un idiota, pues sabía de sobra que jamás sería correspondido. Era imposible que al rubio le gustaran los hombres, y menos que le gustara él, con la de gente que hay en el mundo, ¿qué tenía Harry que no tuvieran miles? Oh, sí, era Harry Potter, el Niño que Vivió, pero eso a Draco no le importaba lo más mínimo. Este último pensamiento le hizo sonreír, era verdad que desde siempre le había quedado claro que al otro no le impresionaban ni su nombre ni su cicatriz, y se dio cuenta de cuánto agradecía este hecho.

La iluminada cara de ángel de Draco se giró para mirarle con esos ojos celestiales que parpadearon haciendo brillar sus largas pestañas, y Harry se quedó embobado, perdido en su mirada. Se dio cuenta fugazmente de que el otro parecía demasiado calmado, demasiado manso, cuando se giró para quedar frente a él. Draco no se movía, y tampoco apartaba la mirada de él, ni siquiera cuando alzó la mano para curvarla en su cuello y hundirla en su sedoso pelo platino, acercándolo hacia sí a la vez que él mismo se inclinaba y lo besaba.

El primer contacto de sus labios contra los del rubio fue más que sublime. Eran suaves como la seda y carnosos. Succionó levemente el labio inferior, esperando ser apartado bruscamente, pero el empujón nunca llegó. Nervioso como nunca lo había estado, probó de nuevo, esta vez concentrándose en el labio superior, casi suplicando por una respuesta.

Tras segundos que le parecieron horas, los labios de Draco comenzaron a moverse, devolviéndole el beso. Tras la sorpresa inicial, Harry no fue capaz de pensar nada coherente, pues el contacto estaba enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo haciéndole estremecerse. Se sintió derretir en el beso, mientras probaba al rubio con todo lo que tenía, succionando con ahínco, mientras sentía con alegría cómo el otro no se quedaba atrás. Ambos buscaban tener el control, y ninguno cedía, pero Harry no pudo aguantarlo más y se rindió ante la insistente lengua de Draco, abriendo la boca para dejar paso.

Si el contacto de sus labios había sido exquisito, cuando sus lenguas se rozaron por primera vez Harry creyó que sus piernas no le sostendrían. Se encontraban en movimientos acompasados, y el rubio exploraba su boca rozando cada rincón eróticamente. Harry no se quiso quedar atrás y lamió todo cuando encontró a su paso, y pudo oír como un leve gemido escapaba de la garganta de Draco. Acto seguido notó como un gruñido de placer salía de sí mismo ante esto, y bajó su mano del cuello del rubio a su cintura para atraerlo hacia sí. Se dio cuenta entonces que Draco tenía la mano hundida en su pelo, y había empezado a dibujar círculos bajo su oreja, poniéndole la piel de gallina. Sin poder evitarlo, pegó sus cuerpos juntos, sin romper el beso a pesar de que se estaba quedando sin aire, y pudo notar como su erección era correspondida por la de Draco. Esta vez fue él quien soltó un gemido por el contacto, lo que pareció despertar algo en el rubio, que se apartó lentamente de Harry, rompiendo el beso pero sin dejar de agarrarle.

-¿Se puede saber a qué viene esto?-Le preguntó sofocado mientras cogía aire ávidamente. Harry se lo quedó mirando embobado, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y sus labios estaban enrojecidos y magullados de sus besos… No lo pudo evitar y se inclinó para volver a probarlos, pero Draco no parecía dispuesto a repetirlo, pues lo empujó violentamente y se separó de él. Se dio cuenta entonces de que las esposas se habían soltado en algún momento durante el beso.- Joder, Potter, ¿estás borracho?- Dijo mirándolo con los ojos aun negros de pasión, pero con ira a la vez. Harry no supo qué decir, y antes de que pudiera impedírselo, Draco se Desapareció ante sus ojos. Con un suspiro, él mismo volvió a casa, dándose cuenta vagamente que había un par de Muggles en la calle que seguramente estarían algo sorprendidos por su escena y desaparición repentina. _"A la mierda los Muggles",_ pensó con una agria sonrisa en el rostro, y se tiró en la cama agotado, diciéndose lo idiota que había sido por besar a Draco, por mucho que pareciera que al otro no le había importado… ¿Que estaba borracho? Jamás había estado más consciente en su vida.

Cuando el rubio llegó, justo a tiempo para que las esposas se juntaran de nuevo, fingió estar dormido. Pudo escucharlo suspirar antes de colarse entre las sabanas a su lado. No se atrevió a girarse.


	4. Chapter 4

**PARTE 4**

Despertó, como cada mañana, con Draco entre sus brazos, y se odió a sí mismo porque sentía que era algo que iba a necesitar a partir de ahora, y sabía de sobras que pronto acabaría. La mañana pasó como cualquier otra, solo que parecía que el rubio había decidido no mencionar nada del beso, y se comportaba de manera esquiva con Harry, manteniéndose alejado todo lo que las esposas le permitían, como con miedo a que le saltara encima. Todo para su frustración, ya que lo único que él quería era decirle cuánto lo deseaba y repetir la escena de ayer una y otra vez, y llegar a más…

Sacudió la cabeza apesadumbrado, estaba claro que no iba a ser posible. Hermione los encontró en el sofá cuando llegó. Draco estaba concentrado en su libro alemán como si le fuera la vida en ello, y Harry miraba al suelo sin pensar en nada, con un periódico en las manos.

-Buenos días, chicos, ¡os traigo al pequeñajo de vuelta!-Los saludó animadamente. Teddy corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó. Harry intentó sonreír y aparentar normalidad, pero por la mirada que le echó la chica, supo que no lo había conseguido del todo. Por suerte el pequeño no parecía haberlo notado, y se puso a contarles una retahíla de todo lo que había hecho con Ron y Hermione.

Pasaron los tres días restantes casi sin hablarse, y Harry veía cómo se aproximaba el día en que Kingsley les quitara las esposas sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitar que Draco se le escurriera entre las manos. Por suerte Teddy le distraía lo suficiente, y se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a jugar con él y llevarlo cada día a un sitio diferente para no tener que pensar en el rubio, aunque su constante presencia a su lado y las pocas palabras que le concedía lo hacían difícil. Harry pronto se encontró esperando impaciente el momento en que el rubio le dijera cualquier cosa, como si necesitara oír su voz para calmarse, y cada vez se odiaba más por ello, se odiaba por desear la única cosa en el mundo que no podía tener.

Y así llegó el domingo, día en que Andromeda regresaba y Teddy se volvía a casa. Fue justo después de comer que la cabeza de la mujer apareció por la chimenea para anunciar que había llegado. Recogieron y prepararon las cosas del pequeño, quien parecía triste de irse a la vez que contento por ver a su abuela.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los Black, se encontraron con que Adromeda y la madre de Draco estaban sentadas en el salón tomando una taza de té.

-¡Pasad, pasad, no os quedéis en la puerta!-Les dijo la primera.-Estamos agotadas, así que no nos pidáis que nos levantemos.

Narcissa sonrió y asintió, acurrucándose en el sofá con la taza entre sus manos. Al ver a su hijo lo saludó.

-Hola, Draco, querido. ¿Cómo ha ido todo?- Draco se acercó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, y después otro a Adromeda. Harry iba detrás y saludó amablemente a Narcissa para después abrazar rápidamente a la otra. Teddy por su parte ya estaba en el colo de su abuela sonriendo y contándole sus aventuras.

-Bienvenida, madre. ¿Cómo ha ido el viaje?- Ella sonrió y comenzó a contarle con alegría lo que habían hecho. Cuando hubo acabado, y después de que Adromeda añadiera alguna cosa más, se los quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Aun seguís con las esposas?

-Sí, madre, pero mañana ya se acaba.-Dijo Draco, y Harry pudo ver que no sonreía ni suspiraba de alivio, al contrario, el ceño se le frunció levemente, pero enseguida lo ocultó.

-Hay que ver este Ministro, ¡qué ideas tiene!-Rio Adromeda, quitándole importancia al asunto. Harry sonrió condescendiente y se encogió de hombros, pero no dijo nada.

Al cabo de un rato Narcissa dijo que ya era hora de irse a casa y descansar, así que ellos decidieron irse también, aunque la perspectiva de estar a solas con Draco le aterraba en ese momento. Se levantaron del sofá, pero el rubio lo hizo demasiado rápido, y a Harry no le dio tiempo a seguirlo, se intentó poner de pie pero perdió el equilibrio y se trastabilló. El movimiento hizo que Malfoy también se balanceara, empujando al moreno en el hombro y haciendo que cayera hacia delante sin remedio. Puso la mano libre sobre el rostro para parar el golpe, pero aterrizó encima de la mesa, donde descansaba la tetera, que cayó y le empapó el pelo con té frío.

-¡Harry! Cielos, ¿estás bien?-Adromeda se había levantado y estaba arrodillada a su lado. Harry levantó la cabeza enseguida y se arrodilló en el suelo llevándose una mano a la frente. Draco estaba a su lado y tenía una mano en su hombro, y con la otra agarró su barbilla y lo hizo girarse para verlo.

-Mira que eres patoso, Potter.- Alzó la mano para tocarle la frente suavemente, apartando un mechón de su cabello, haciendo que Harry se estremeciera.- Tranquila, tía, no parece nada grave. Esperemos que no se haya vuelto más idiota de lo que ya era.

-¿Seguro que estás bien, querido? ¿No te has quemado?

-Estoy bien, estoy bien. Empapado, pero bien, el té ya estaba frío, no te preocupes.

-¿Quieres darte una ducha?

-No, no, no te preocupes, de verdad. Será mejor que vayamos a casa y ya me arreglo allí.

-Sí, estás empapado, Potter. Vamos.-Agregó Draco, ayudándole a levantarse. Harry se dejó llevar, sin poder evitar alegrarse ante el roce. Salieron de la casa después de asegurarle a Andromeda que estaba bien, y se Aparecieron directamente en el salón.

Draco lo arrastró sin miramientos escaleras arriba.

-Vamos, no creo que eso te salga de la cabeza ni con el hechizo de limpieza más potente.- A Harry se le abrió la boca de par en par cuando entendió lo que el rubio pretendía. Se hizo más patente cuando lo arrastró al baño y comenzó a llenar la bañera de agua caliente, y de un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer espuma y un dulce olor a jabón de coco.

-Eh… ¿Draco?- Éste le lanzó una mirada amenazante y lo señaló con un dedo.

-A callar. Te quiero ver ahí dentro ya.- Dicho esto se dio la vuelta para darle intimidad a Harry, mientras invocaba una banqueta y la colocaba a uno de los lados, de manera que se iba a quedar justo detrás de la cabeza del moreno. ¿Pretendía lavarle el pelo? Tan solo imaginárselo mandó una oleada de deseo por todo su cuerpo. Tragó fuerte e intentó pensar en algo horrible para contener la inminente erección que se apoderaba de él.- Venga, Potter, no tenemos todo el día.

Draco lo miró de reojo durante un momento y se volvió a girar. Harry, en un arranque de locura y determinación, se desvistió. Lo hizo tan rápido que casi se cae, y cuando se metió en la bañera de golpe soltó un gritito al quemarse. El rubio se giró de repente, asustado.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien.- Le aseguró Harry, acomodándose y apoyando la cabeza en el borde con un suspiro. Draco se giró con una pierna a cada lado de la bañera y lo miró desde arriba con el ceño fruncido.

-Mira que eres… - Le soltó suspirando, lo que hizo que su dulce aliento acariciara la cara de Harry, quien no lo pudo evitar y le sonrió como un idiota. El otro abrió los ojos como platos y apartó la cara rápidamente, y a Harry le pareció ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se reprendió a sí mismo por tener aun esperanzas, cuando Draco lo había rechazado de esa manera días atrás.- Está bien, Potter, mójate ese nido que tienes por cabeza y deja que te ayude.

Sin decir una palabra, Harry hundió su cabeza en el agua durante un momento y volvió a la superficie, sólo para oír la dulce risa de Draco llenar la habitación. No se atrevió a decir nada por miedo a que su voz sonara extraña, sensación que se acrecentó cuando las manos del rubio comenzaron a masajear su cabeza en increíbles círculos, aplicando jabón. Sentía la presión de sus manos en cada zona que rozaba, y era una sensación celestial. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido de placer cuando esos increíbles dedos llegaron a su cuello y se concentraron en la zona de detrás de sus orejas. Se mordió el labio inferior, pero no se molestó en abrir los ojos. Notó levemente cómo las manos de Draco se paraban durante un segundo, pero luego seguían su trabajo, y para su sorpresa bajaron suavemente por su cuello y comenzaron a masajearle los hombros. _"Dios mío, Draco Malfoy me está dando un masaje_", pensó mientras echaba la cabeza hacia delante y soltaba otro sonido de placer. Se dio cuenta con terror que estaba totalmente excitado, y no sabía cómo iba a ocultarlo.

-Mierda, Potter.- Soltó Draco de repente, tirándole del pelo con una mano hacia atrás, mientras con la otra le giraba la cara y lo besaba. Harry se quedó paralizado un segundo cuando sus labios chocaron, pero enseguida reaccionó y se giró rápidamente, mientras pasaba su brazo empapado por detrás del cuello del rubio y lo empujaba hacia sí. Draco se elevó del taburete y le apoyó la mano que no estaba enterrada en su pelo, en el hombro.

Se besaron durante largos minutos, con una necesidad y una pasión que no había estado presente en su primer beso. Draco gimió mientras se acercaba mucho más a Harry, y este hacía lo mismo, elevándose todo lo que podía. Sus pechos estaban pegados fuertemente el uno contra en otro, y la camiseta del rubio estaba totalmente empapada, pero a Harry no le llegaba, quería sentir su pálida piel de arriba abajo. Comenzó a desabotonarle la camiseta, cosa que no fue fácil debido a las esposas, pero cuando por fin se deshizo de ella la recompensa mereció la pena. Palpó cada parte de piel al descubierto, sus finos abdominales y su increíble espalda, y finalmente esos pezones rosados que hicieron que Draco se estremeciera ante el roce. Dejó de besarlo entonces, para posar su boca sobre ellos y succionar. Probó primero uno, lamiendo con desesperación mientras notaba cómo endurecía bajo su lengua, y después el otro. La mano de Draco seguía sobre su pelo, sin ejercer presión, simplemente apoyándose. Se dio cuenta vagamente que aun estaba lleno de jabón, pero se olvidó cuando el rubio se echó todavía más hacia adelante con un gemido ante las atenciones de Harry.

-Draco, Draco, Draco… - Susurró contra su pecho con desesperación, sus labios rozando su suave piel, mientras lo agarraba fuertemente.

Draco suspiró y cogió su varita. Sin separarse de Harry susurró una serie de rápidos hechizos. El primero desvaneció el jabón de su pelo y el segundo lo secó, el tercero los Apareció en la cama de Harry, y el cuarto desvaneció el agua de su cuerpo empapado. Cuando hubo acabado con la retahíla de encantamientos, tiró la varita a un lado de la cama y se inclinó para besarlo, mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas, presionando todo su cuerpo contra en suyo soltando un gemido. Se dio cuenta entonces que el rubio aun llevaba puestos sus pantalones, y se dijo que tenía que arreglar eso lo antes posible. Acercó sus manos y comenzó a desabrochar el cinturón con desesperación, mientras seguía probando su dulce boca. Draco lo ayudó cuando hubo desabrochado todos los botones, quitándose rápidamente los zapatos y rompiendo el beso para poder echar lo que le quedaba de ropa a un lado.

La visión del cuerpo desnudo de Draco lo dejó sin aliento un momento, y se lo quedó mirando de arriba abajo durante un rato. Su cuerpo parecía esculpido en mármol, y era perfecto, se fijó entonces en su miembro, que estaba igual de excitado que el suyo. Sonrió cuando vio los rubios rizos que lo acompañaban. Volvió a alzar la vista a sus ojos y pudo ver que su grisáceo color estaba negro de lujuria, y lo miraban preocupados, mientras un leve sonrojo teñía sus mejillas.

-Eres increíble.- Le susurró, abrumado por el sinfín de sensaciones que lo recorrían en esos momentos. Draco suspiró con lo que pareció alivio y el gesto fue tan encantador que Harry no pudo pensar en nada más. De un rápido movimiento acercó al rubio hacia sí y lo recostó sobre la cama, invirtiendo las posiciones. Esta vez era él quien estaba encima, colocado entre las piernas abiertas de Draco, que le rozaban las caderas. El pelo platino estaba explayado sobre su almohada, y el rubio estaba encantador con los labios medio abiertos y esa actitud relajada que parecía invitar a Harry a acercarse. Éste no se hizo esperar, y se inclinó a besar su ombligo, que le resultaba adorable, la recompensa fue un suspiro que se convirtió en un gemido por parte de Draco. Besó el camino del ombligo a su clavícula, y se concentró en su cuello, lamiendo y succionando a partes iguales, incluyendo suaves mordiscos de vez en cuando. Pudo notar como Draco se derretía y se deshacía bajo su roce, y notó como su erección temblaba de placer, buscando atención.

En un acto casi involuntario, inclinó sus caderas hacia delante para juntar su miembro con el del rubio, y el contacto los hizo suspirar de placer a los dos. La mano del Draco le hizo alzar la cabeza y éste lo besó de nuevo, mientras sus caderas se movían en una fricción exquisita que casi hizo que Harry llegara al clímax. _"No, aun no", _se dijo, dispuesto a alargar el acto lo máximo posible. De repente, la mano de Draco se desenredó de su pelo y bajó acariciando su espalda para girarse sobre sus caderas y acariciar sus erecciones. Harry gimió ante el contacto, y juntó su mano esposada con la del rubio, quien correspondió entrelazando sus dedos y apretando, gesto que devolvió el moreno. Entonces la otra mano comenzó a moverse sobre su miembro de arriba abajo, suavemente al principio y más segura después. Harry le agarró la muñeca y lo detuvo, mirándole a los ojos.

-Si sigues voy a…

-Hazlo.-Le dijo simplemente Draco, lamiéndose el labio superior en un gesto tan erótico que dejó a Harry jadeando.

-No, aun no.-Dicho esto soltó la muñeca del rubio dispuesto a hacerle perder los papeles. Tal como había hecho él antes, llevó su mano a la ingle, acariciando el rubio vello púbico durante unos momentos para luego concentrarse en otros asuntos. Acarició la longitud de abajo arriba, describiendo círculos en la punta con el dedo gordo, y bajando otra vez para acariciar los suaves testículos del rubio, quien arqueó la espalda ante el contacto y soltó un largo gemido, agarrándose a la cadera de Harry fuertemente. Éste tragó saliva y siguió su recorrido hacia abajo, llegando a la entrada del otro. Describió círculos a su alrededor, sin atreverse a dar el siguiente paso.

-P-Potter… Más…- Dijo el otro en un susurro casi inaudible. Y Harry no necesitó más. Con un rápido movimiento cogió la varita de Draco, que aun descansaba a un lado de la cama y lanzó un hechizo que hizo aparecer un chorro de lubricante. De los nervios, no le salió del todo bien y éste cayó encima del miembro del rubio en abundante cantidad. Draco soltó una risita, pero Harry no se dio por vencido. Apartó la varita y pasó su mano por la loción, untándola hacia abajo. Cuando llegó a ese dulce punto, su mano estaba empapada de líquido. Deslizó tentadoramente un dedo al interior, ganándose un grito ahogado por parte del rubio. Deslizó el dedo de dentro hacia fuera un par de veces, y luego insertó otro más, buscando ese punto en el interior de Draco que sabía le gustaría. Movió los dedos exploratoriamente, y por fin pudo oír como el rubio jadeaba y se agarra más fuerte a la cadera de Harry.

-¿Es ahí…?- Dijo en un susurro, y deslizó otro dedo dentro. Pronto tenía a Draco bajo suya, completamente cegado de pasión y moviendo las caderas para encontrar sus dedos y hundirlos hasta el fondo dentro de él.

Lo besó de nuevo con pasión mientras sacaba los dedos de su interior y lo miró con preocupación, no estando seguro de que lo que iba a hacer a continuación gustara demasiado al otro. Éste lo miró con los ojos nublados y asintió, acercándolo otra vez para besarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se inclinó y deslizó su erección al interior del Draco, que estaba más que preparado para recibirlo. Empujó hasta estar totalmente enterrado en él, y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, era tan estrecho y estaba tan caliente que no podía ni creerlo. Miró a Draco a los ojos con sorpresa, y lo besó durante unos momentos para calmarse, estaba seguro de que si se movía ahora, todo habría acabado.

-¿E-Estas bien?-Le preguntó preocupado, a lo que el rubio asintió, moviendo la mano de su cadera para pasar en brazo por su hombro y colocarla en su espalda. Se elevó entonces, juntando sus pechos y moviendo sus caderas invitadoramente.

Harry comenzó a moverse, y pronto no pudo pensar en nada, tan solo sentía al rubio jadear en su cuello, y su calor y su voz susurrando su nombre.

-Harry, Harry… Oh dios… -Decía una y otra vez, y cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre Harry se estremecía. Pudo notar entonces cómo el miembro del otro rozaba su barriga, y se dio cuenta de que no le había prestado la atención que merecía, por lo que deslizó la mano y comenzó a moverlo. Al cabo de unos segundos Draco arqueó la espalda y mordió el hombro de Harry, mientras éste sentía cómo el rubio se tensaba cuando llegaba al clímax. El interior se hizo más estrecho, y fue lo que necesitó Harry para acabar. El orgasmo llegó como una ola que le nubló la vista y lo dejó sin aliento. Cuando pasó, cayó encima del rubio, sin aliento y sin fuerzas.

Se quedaron así un rato, Harry con la cara enterrada en el cuello de Draco, mientras este dibujaba dulces círculos en su espalda.

-Te estoy aplastando, ¿verdad?- Dijo entonces el moreno, dándose cuenta de que estaba totalmente apoyado encima de él. Se percató de que aun seguía en su interior, así que se colocó y salió, haciendo que un escalofrío de placer lo recorriera. Hizo ademán de apartarse, pero Draco lo agarró. Vio entonces que sus manos esposadas seguían entrelazadas.

-No.- Dijo simplemente, y giró la cabeza para enterrar su nariz en el pelo de Harry. Éste no se atrevió a decir nada, y al cabo de un rato notó que la respiración de Draco se hacía más débil mientras se quedaba dormido. No dispuesto a pensar en nada que arruinara el momento y decidiendo que ya se preocuparía por todo mañana, posó su mano en el pecho del rubio y hundió su cabeza en su cuello, aspirando su dulce aroma. Al cabo de un rato se quedó dormido también.

A la mañana siguiente lo despertó la luz de las esposas al soltarse. Pudo notar que había despertado en la misma posición en la que se había dormido. Alzó la vista hacia arriba, aterrorizado de lo que pasaría ahora. Draco se estaba despertando también, y a Harry le entró el pánico de repente. Se alzó de golpe, despertando al rubio del todo, que lo miró con expresión de sorpresa.

-B-Baño.- Dijo apresuradamente, soltando la mano del rubio muy a su pesar, y saltó de la cama, colocándose los calzoncillos y corriendo escaleras abajo. Cuando estuvo a salvo en el baño se apoyó contra la puerta y suspiró. Se dio una ducha, pues aun estaba sudoroso de la noche anterior, y pudo ver que unas gotas de semen de Draco adornaban aun su barriga. Lo tocó como ensimismado y se sonrojó ante su propio gesto. Salió rápidamente de la ducha, con una toalla en la cadera y subió a su habitación dispuesto a vestirse. Draco entró por la puerta impecable con sus ropas de Auror, lo que le recordó a Harry que todo iba a acabar. Acabó de vestirse, y las esposas enseguida se juntaron. Miró al rubio a los ojos y decidió, como buen Gryffindor que era, afrontar la realidad y confesarlo todo.

-E-Escucha, sé que esto sonará horrible viniendo de mí, pero… No, déjame acabar.- Dijo tapándole la boca con una mano cuando vio que Draco la abría para decir algo.- Sé que probablemente lo de ayer lo hiciste sin pensar y te arrepientes horriblemente, y lo entiendo, de verdad. Pero sólo quiero que sepas que para mí… Bueno, para mí fue algo más. Sé que parece estúpido y sé que esto no quieres ni oírlo, pero sólo quería que supieras que no lo hice por razones ocultas, simplemente quise, y quiero, y no me arrepiento. Y… - _"Y me encantaría repetirlo cada día, y quiero que te levantes cada mañana en mi cama, abrazado a mí." _Pensó finalmente, pero no lo dijo. – Y por favor no digas nada, porque esto ya es lo suficientemente difícil… Será mejor que vayamos al Ministerio, ya llegamos tarde.

Sin esperar respuesta de Draco, aterrorizado ante lo que pudiera decir y decidido a conservar el recuerdo de la noche anterior como algo increíble, lo agarró de la mano y los Apareció en el Ministerio.

-Oye, Potter…- Intentó decir el rubio cuando llegaron.

-Está bien, de verdad.- Dijo él, arrastrándolo hacia la oficina de Kingsley.

-Potter, quieres hacer el favor de-

-¡Potter, Malfoy!- Kingsley apareció por el pasillo y los vio.- Me alegra que ya estéis aquí, venga, a mi despacho.

Los medio empujó pasillo adelante y los metió en su oficina, una vez dentro los evaluó detenidamente.

-¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Habéis resuelto vuestras diferencias?

-Por supuesto, Ministro.- Dijo Draco con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro. Kingsley los miró de arriba abajo durante un rato, y luego suspiró.

- En fin, supongo que si esto no ha funcionado, nada lo hará.- Dicho esto agitó su varita, y Harry pudo ver con finalidad cómo las esposas se abrían y abandonaban sus muñecas. _"Ha acabado",_ pensó con tristeza, sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de los dos. Kingsley les estuvo explicando durante bastante tiempo cómo iban las cosas tras su ausencia, y los puso al día con los nuevos casos que se les habían asignado. Cuando hubo acabado los mandó de vuelta a sus despachos.

Harry murmuró un "adiós" y salió rápidamente de la oficina, iba a mitad del pasillo cuando oyó a Draco correr tras él y llamarle.

-¡Potter! ¡Hey, Potter! ¿Quieres parar y escucharme un momento?

-¡No!- Le dijo y echó a andar más rápido que antes, dispuesto a encerrarse en su despacho si era necesario. Se negaba completamente a oír el rechazo de Draco. Para su desgracia, el rubio parecía obstinado en hacerle miserable, pues corrió con todas sus fuerzas, obligando a Harry a salir disparado.

-¡Potter, eres un imbécil! – Dijo, y le lanzó un hechizo. Las piernas de Harry se hicieron mantequilla, y cayó al suelo. Draco se colocó encima suyo, con una pierna a cada lado y sentado en su barriga, impidiéndole escapar incluso y si lograba que sus piernas volvieran a la normalidad. - ¿¡Se puede saber qué te pasa! – Le preguntó exasperado mientras agarraba su camisa con ambas manos.

-¡No hace falta que lo digas! Maldita sea, Draco, ¡ya sé que me vas a rechazar, no hace falta que lo digas!

-Tú… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan sumamente idiota? Lo único que quiero decir es…

-¡Muffliato!- Gritó, apuntándose a sí mismo. Un pitido llegó a sus oídos y dejo de oír al rubio, que lo miró estupefacto por un instante antes de cambiar a una mirada de odio inmenso.

Le obligó a mirarlo a cara y dijo algo muy despacio con los labios, para que Harry pudiera leerlo. _"Idiota"_. No le dio tiempo a hacer nada, pues los labios de Draco de repente estaban en los suyos, y lo besaban con la misma pasión de la noche anterior. Harry enseguida perdió la habilidad de pensar coherentemente y hundió sus manos en el pelo del rubio, girándole levemente la cabeza para poder besarlo más profundamente. Lo probó y bebió de él sin preocuparse de que alguien apareciera por el pasillo y los viera. Adoraba cómo la lengua de Draco acariciaba cada parte de su boca con pasión, sin resultar invasiva, pero sí firme y decidida.

Se apartó al cabo de un rato, y ambos se miraron jadeando, y Harry se quedó embobado de nuevo mirando aquellos increíbles labios, rojos por sus besos. Era una visión simplemente encantadora. Los labios se movieron de repente, pronunciando algo que no podía oír, pero supo enseguida que era un "Finite Incantatem", porque entonces pudo volver a escuchar y sus piernas volvieron a la normalidad.

-Mira que eres imbécil, Potter.-Dijo Draco mientras lo volvía a besar, alternando palabras y besos.- Idiota… - Su boca se movía pegada a sus labios.- Estúpido… Maldito Gyffindor…- Parecía incapaz de dejar de besar a Harry, y éste estaba tan estupefacto que sólo podía devolver sus besos.- ¿Pensabas acostarte conmigo… declararte… y después huir de mi?

-Pensaba que tú no…

-Eso te ayudará a no pensar.- Dijo finalmente, dejando su boca y elevándose, pero sin dejar de sentarse sobre él.

-P-pero…

-Si piensas que soy de los que se conforman con líos de una sola noche, estás muy equivocado.

Harry lo miró estupefacto, no podía creer que Draco le estuviera diciendo aquello, que prácticamente sonaba como una declaración en sí misma. Estaba diciendo que quería pasar más días, más noches, más tiempo con él…

-Draco… Si esto es alguna clase de broma… Que sepas que no tiene ninguna gracia.

-¿Por qué iba a bromear con algo como esto?

-No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué querrías…? Tú eres tú… Y yo soy yo… Y…

-Me fascina tu gran elocuencia, Potter.- Lo cortó Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Y creía que era bastante obvio el "por qué"…

-No se me dan bien los acertijos.-Contestó Harry incrédulo.-Además, siempre que puedes me insultas, y me maldices, y cosas peores.

-Bueno.- Contestó el aludido, encogiéndose de hombros.- Es que me frustraba verte cada día y saber que no podía tenerte, así que me desahogaba… Francamente, que me besaras en París fue una grata sorpresa.- Se calló un momento y se inclinó para pegar sus labios a la oreja de Harry.- Así que me vas a tener que compensar la larga espera… Harry.- Dijo en un susurro. Harry tragó saliva y agarró el rostro de Draco con ambas manos, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. Era incapaz de decir nada, pero esperaba que al menos el rubio pudiera ver lo mucho que significaban para él esas palabras.

-Sin duda.- Pudo decir al fin, al mismo tiempo que lo besaba, lentamente.

**~FIN ~**

_Y… ¡acabado! Espero que os haya gustado~ Muchas gracias a los que dejaron reviews y a los que lo leyeron~_


End file.
